


Surrender

by groffiction



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Creature Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mer Hux, More tags to be added, minor past character death, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: AU where Hux is a Merman and finds a human Kylo drifting out in his lake. After saving his arse, Kylo repays Hux by kissing him and the whole world goes up in a kriffing shitload from there.*This is in response to @solohux, @fffsteak (or @emperor-huxxx) and various anons on @solohux's tumblr about Mer!Hux and Human!Kylo smut. Enjoy the gutter dwelling dears ;)





	1. Tonight They're Calling Out Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts), [emperor-huxxx (Fffsteaks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fffsteaks/gifts).



> ****Whispers to tumblr anons and @solohux & @fffsteak - look at what you made me write. _Look. At. **It.**_ XD (totally don't mind honestly. Hoooo boy, you lovelies enjoy the hotness). 
> 
> Title and chapter titles are inspired by the lyrics of "Surrender" by The Birthday Massacre. If you would like to listen to the song, you can find it here: [Surrender](https://youtu.be/hB0UzaGbUUY)

### Chapter 1: Tonight They’re Calling Out Your Name

Hux knows he should just let the human man drown. It’s nothing for it. Humans hunt Mers – female or male alike, it makes no difference. The ginger haired Mer knew this. Knew this all too well. His mother, in fact, had been killed by dangerous fisherman whalers back when he’d only been a child. So, Hux knew that it would be best to just let the barely floating male human drown. 

But, something seems oddly pitiful about the creature he was circling. 

The man was quite tall if he’d been standing on his own two feet. Ever curious, Hux swims closer, but not close enough to touch the human. Arching delicate ginger eyebrows, the curious Mer notes that the human is injured. The strange smell and taste of human blood is thick as it filters through his gills placed near his narrow hips. Sucking in a bit more lake water, Hux reaches out to touch one of the human’s toes. He gets startled a bit when a foot kicks out weakly.

Fascinated now, Hux swims around the human for a long moment, figuring that a human such as this shouldn’t be so intriguing, but he is. From what Hux can see, is that the male has longish dark hair, a strong looking muscled body, which was oddly covered in tattered coverings.

 _Clothes,_ Hux’s mind supplies.

Hux reaches out and fingers the edge of the man’s torn shirt, distracted, but not so much that he can’t tell when other larger creatures are starting to come closer from the depths of his lake. Rude. With an annoyed whale sounding keen, he causes the bigger fish to keep their distance, not wanting to bother the prince of the lake – no matter how tasty the human looks.

With a scowl, Hux lets out another keen for good measure, flicking his colorful dark blue and red tail hard to get the point across. When his wavy orange red fins whips through the current, the smaller creatures of the lake swim away. The Mer huffs in satisfaction, before he turns back to his….

His prey? No, humans aren’t food to him though some of his kind might find the man a delicacy. 

So what is he? A new pet? Hux blinks slowly and dismisses the thought, reaching over to curiously touch the unconscious human’s finger, letting out a startled hiss when the appendage twitched. When the human continued to float listlessly and a tint of red floated from the man’s head, Hux calmed and felt a moment of sadness. He shouldn’t feel sad for a potentially dangerous creature, but he does. Though he’s not sure how the man came floating into his territory – perhaps there was a boat wreckage somewhere, but he never really liked seeing any creature suffer. Except for maybe his sire.

But that’s irrelevant now. Looking around to insure no other creature is getting bold enough to encroach on them, the fiery Mer makes a split second decision.

The man might not be his pet, but he is in his territory. Therefore Hux decides the human is _HIS._

Any creature in the lake knows that Hux’s domain is _HIS_. And his **alone**

With a small smirk, Hux figures he can figure out everything else later. For now, the floating creature needs the shore, though Hux has no idea how to fix the human’s head wound. Maybe if he can awaken the male, then perhaps he won’t be too hurt not to fix himself. Hux reached out with long pale freckled arms, taking hold of the man’s underarms in a strong grip. Tugging the injured male in the direction of the shore, Hux notes that though the water allows for almost a weightlessness to the man, it’s understandable that he might have an issue with dragging the creature in shallow waters.

****

Never one to back down from a challenge, Hux continues, hoping that the man doesn’t wake up in route.

****

As they near the shore, Hux pops up his head carefully at the surface to see if there are any more humans around. When spotting none, Hux relaxes for a second before he continues hauling the human to the sandy beach. Once in shallow water it was harder to get the man across the splashing waves and rough sand. He manages though.

****

Letting out a soft cough, Hux spits out some lake water before he takes note of his new charge. He breathes in deeply for the first time in a long time. It’s been quite a while since he’s ventured to the surface. The Mer’s breathing is a bit raspy until he gets used to the sensation of breathing with his barely used nasal cavity instead of his gills. 

****

Licking his pouty lips, Hux blinks in the fading twilight. His new human is breathing shallowly and his dark hair is plastered to his tanned skin. Moles and freckles dot the expanse of his skin, from what Hux can see. 

****

And what he sees, he drinks up, his blue eyes raking unabashedly over the human’s form. The man’s clothes is ripped in several places, the black shirt slit in places where shallow scratches have dug into his skin. There’s a wound at his side, though it doesn’t look deep. The deepest gash Hux can find is on the man’s face and shoulder. There is a jagged slice nearly bisecting his face on the right side, narrowly missing an eye. Otherwise the human was quite gorgeous in an awkwardly strange way. Reaching out curiously, Hux touches a bit of the top end point of the wound, his fingers coming back red. 

****

Red blood. Curiously, Hux brings his fingers up to his lips and tastes the ruby essence. With a grimace, Hux wrinkled his nose, not liking the coppery taste. Coughing a bit more, Hux nearly let out a squawk of surprise when the human suddenly jerked up, nearly smashing his face against his. Pulling up slightly, Hux lets the man turn over onto his stomach to jettison some lake water.

****

On reflex, Hux reaches over and helpfully pushes the hair away from the man’s face.

****

Kylo let out another series of coughs before he felt the fingers belonging to a stranger on his skin. Jerking a bit, the man turned his head and caught the most beautiful and strangest sight he’s ever seen. 

****

A beautiful creature is hovering to the side of him. One with long golden red hair ornamented with bits of sea shells and pearls. Fey like ears peak out of the damp tresses and iridescent dark blue and red freckles adorn the pale human like skin gracing the male’s face, torso and arms. The torso has thin gills near where a human’s hips would be. Where a human’s navel should be is the beginning of dark iridescent blue scales that grace over a long betta like tail. The fins themselves are a vivid orange red. His smaller dorsal fins start from the meatiest part of his tail and cascade down to form a much larger fin at the end.

****

So, the rumors were true. Mers live at the bottom of the lake. 

****

Unless he was dreaming. He knows this isn’t a dream though. His head is aching too much for it to be a dream, though Kylo has had the experience of feeling pain in his night terrors. Letting out a raspy breath, Kylo reached up to touch his head, instantly regretting it. Blood came back on his hand and he cursed softly.

****

Hux arched a delicate eyebrow, noting that his new human seemed to be a bit ignorant on self-care. “I wouldn’t keep doing that, if I were you,” Hux said softly, his voice sounding a bit rough from the lack of usage on the surface. “Unless you want to pass out. And if you do, I’ll be a bit irritated with you. I didn’t drag your arse all the way out of my lake to see you injure yourself even more.”

****

Now though that sounded a bit self-important and rude, Hux couldn’t find it in himself to care. He’d spoken truth.

****

“Kriff, you speak English,” Kylo let out a choked incredulous laugh, which was choked off due to the burning in his side. Shit, he hadn’t realized he was a mass of scrapes and gashes. But, that sort of made sense. Memories assailed Kylo and he clutched his head with a small agonized wail. 

****

His family.

****

All gone.

****

All dead.

****

Due to that fucking mercenary Snoke who had been a family friend for years.

****

He’d been stupid to think he could hunt the fucker down and kill him.

****

And now he was here, saved by a Mer of all creatures, who was now trying to slap his hands away from his head. Dazedly looking up at vivid blue eyes, tinged with anger, Kylo suddenly heard the Mer speak again. “Yes, I speak ‘human’, regardless of the language. Now stop your abuse on your person before I end your pathetic existence!”

****

Perhaps it was the shock of nearly being drowned and hurt beyond repair. Or maybe the human had encountered Mers before. But, somehow Hux doubted it. So why in the kriff was the man surprised about his language skills instead of seeing a literal myth – one who had just saved his ungrateful arse, right in front of his nose? Hux almost debated whether he should have just called it a night and left the male to deal with his own self abuse.

****

But, karking hell, Hux was still insanely curious despite his better judgement.

****

Kylo blinked a few times and noted that the Mer was incredibly gorgeous. The dark blue and red freckles all over the Mer’s skin looked like gems, like jewels dotting his frame. Acting on impulse rather than brain power, Kylo leaned in and captured the Mer’s lips with his own.

****

Hux froze.

****

What.

****

The.

****

Fuck?

****

Hux let out a low growl and slammed the human down onto the sand, hand clenching the audacious man’s throat angrily, two spots of heated colors rippling over his cheeks. “Desist your _manhandling_ human! I am not a plaything. Not a toy for your sick perusal!”

****

And yet, Hux couldn’t help but think that the human’s lips had felt good on his. They were pouty and soft. Then he realized that the man wasn’t struggling, just watching him with amused dark hazel brown eyes. Something deep within him twitched and he let out a soft fearful gasp. Releasing the human, Hux suddenly left like a bat out of hell, getting back into the lake in a blur of movement, leaving the human confused and alone.

****

Rubbing his aching throat idly, Kylo stared at the waves crashing onto his toes.

****

For a long moment Kylo almost wondered if it had all been real, but then he noticed as he struggled to right himself that there was a tail and hand print trail coming from the lake stopping right at his feet. 

****

Throwing back his head despite causing himself to nearly tip over in dizziness, Kylo laughed.

****

What else was to do? But laugh.

****

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Kylo shuffled into his motel room, wondering if he should really have just let the Mer help him instead of provoking him like that.

****

Ah, well, it’s not like he’d see the Mer again.

****

Though he was incredibly beautiful. He doubted anyone would believe him, but it felt kind of awe inspiring that he’d actually kissed a fucking Mer. A creature of ancient legends, myths, and folklore. 

****

Taking stock of what he looked like in the cheap bathroom mirror, Kylo grunted. He looked like shit. No wonder the Mer had been so scandalized. But, what had scared him away? He had been livid, yes, but something must have spooked him afterwards. There was seriously a moment where Kylo had felt that the Mer might be aroused. His cheeks had been flushed red, though that could have been from anger, he supposed.

****

But, then the Mer had looked like a deer in the headlights and had disappeared without so much as a ‘you’re welcome for saving your sorry ass’. Though if he thought about it, the Mer probably would have said ‘arse’ not ‘ass’. With a small snort, Kylo resolved to giving himself a much needed shower. 

****

Tomorrow was another day.

****

And for once in the last two years since his family’s massacre, Kylo had his thoughts on something other than revenge. 

****

Not really caring if he had a concussion or not, Kylo flopped into bed a while later, garbed in nothing but a pair of black briefs. The cheap motel’s comforter stung his already aching and torn skin, but Kylo really didn’t care.

****

When he woke up after a mostly uneventful night’s sleep, he did care. 

****

For, his body was healed. _Completely_. Where there had been cuts and bruises, there was now unmarked skin. Even the gash on his face had been downgraded to a thin scar. Kylo whispered, “Fuck.” 

****

\-----------------------------------------------

****

Hux stayed at the bottom of his domain for a long few days, feeling a bit queasy at how his body had responded to the… to his human. It wasn’t natural. It wasn’t sanctioned – though not necessarily forbidden amongst his kin. 

****

He’d heard stories of this happening to others, but rarely.

****

Mers had died from heartache when their mates of the two legged variety had left them.

****

Or they had died from being killed by the very people they had come to care for.

****

Rationally, Hux knew that Mers killed other Mers just the same as any other type of creature. It was a creature eat creature type of world, afterall.

****

But, still – Hux had never ever, not in his entire existence, had felt arousal for anyone or anything. He had often felt as a young adult Mer that he just hadn’t met the right person yet. And as the years had gone by, that feeling had faded with the understanding that perhaps he wasn’t going to have a ‘right’ person. Perhaps Hux was meant to be alone, and though it served him well for the most part, he couldn’t help but feel lonely at times. Whenever that happened, he often swam down the river connecting his lake to the much bigger ocean to the place of his birth, Arkanis. Fresh water or salt water – it didn’t bother Mers, which is one of the reasons why Hux was content to live in a lake far enough from the city to keep away from his people, but yet close enough to return should he feel the urge to have some companionship. 

****

Usually he’d visit his younger brother Techie and his mate for a while before heading back to his lake home. 

****

But, now, it felt so strange. He had been attracted – _aroused_ \- for the first time in his life. And all because he’d decided to have mercy on a human man. Maybe his father had been right all those years ago. Maybe he was messed up.

****

Feeling his face heat despite the cool waters of his home, Hux again thought of the human man. Kriff, he didn’t even know the man’s name. And yet, something in his eyes had spoken of promises. Flushing even more, the Mer let out a soft keen, feeling deep within him his prehensile cock, sheathed and secluded right above his cloaca opening, hardening. Shivering with want, Hux warred with himself to calm down. Unfortunately the slick water surrounding him helped aid in caressing his body. The current, though not as big near the bottom of the lake, was still influenced by the moon.

****

So Hux let out a ragged moan and reached down to press his hand up against the sheath that hid his cock. It did nothing to ease up on his arousal. In fact, it made it worse. Slick started forming deeper within him and Hux gasped out in his own Mer language, “You have got to be kriffing kidding me! I only met him ONCE. Just _ONCE_. Just one _kiss_. And I’ll probably never see him again!” Though irritable chattering came out more as whines and moans.

****

He rubbed himself despite unwilling to and let out another keen when he found he couldn’t find release. No matter what he tried, nothing _worked_. 

****

Maybe the human would know what to do. As insane as the thought came, Hux was too desperate to think the whole thought through. Plus, if it hadn’t been for his human kissing him, he wouldn’t be in this position, Hux reasoned. Suddenly desperate to find that human and get him to stop whatever it was that was happening to him, Hux pulled his hand away from his sheathed erection and swam up from the depths of the lake to the shoreline. After breaking the edge of the water, Hux gasped out and searched frantically, glad it was still night and that the beach nearby was almost deserted. 

****

Propping himself up on a large rocky boulder, Hux continued to search, his blue eyes glowing softly in the night air. Starting to second guess himself and debating whether or not he should have waited until morning, he suddenly saw movement coming in his direction to the left on the shoreline. 

****

It was his human. He was sure of it. Feeling the waves tickle up on his fins and tail, Hux shivered in want and need.

****

Licking his lips, Hux briefly reached up to touch his lips. The man had kissed him without thought, without permission and yet, it had ignited a fire within him so great it was threatening to consume him. But, Hux was almost beyond caring at this point. He’d held out for three days.

****

The human seemed to be dressed in different clothing this time around, though it was too dark to see. Hux may have night vision, but colors are not present as much with this sort of vision. All he could tell was that the man was wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Narrowing his eyes in shock, Hux took in the fact that the man seemed to be healed. Even though Hux hadn’t dealt with humans ever before, he knew people who had. Humans didn’t heal fast like their kin did. This man had healed too fast.

****

And yet, Hux felt strangely relieved at that fact.

****

His human seemed to sense that he was being watched, and his searching gaze turned to where Hux was propped up on the boulder nearby. 

****

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief and shock as he looked upon the beautiful Mer once again. The last three days had been utter torture. It was like he’d had a permanent erection ever since he’d tasted the Mer on his lips, and though Kylo wasn’t one to go to doctors unless he was dying, he had seriously been considering it when he couldn’t come, no matter how much he tried to get himself off. He’d watched porn, he even watched documentaries on Mers and still nothing caused him to apex, even when thinking of said Mer in front of him.

****

Now, though, he was desperate almost to try anything. He just hoped that the Mer wouldn’t kill him for asking him something like ‘do you mind just touching me so I can get off?’ He wasn’t hopeful though. He WASN’T. The Mer had been very clear about his refusal – though he might have gotten aroused right after the kiss.

****

And Kylo wasn’t a prick to try and convince people into having sex with him that weren’t interested.

****

Consent was a big thing in his book.

****

The Mer looked almost ethereal in the moonlight, but Kylo caught hints of his fiery hair and orange red fins. He was still breathtaking, even if his eyes were almost glowing an eerie electric blue. Looking down, he noticed that the Mer’s fingers were clenched against the boulder, as if he was tense and fighting with himself not to attack or to flee.

****

Deciding he had to tread carefully, Kylo advanced until the Mer was barely a few feet away from him. It didn’t matter if his bare feet were getting wet with the tide. All he could think of was not frightening the Mer. 

****

“Hi, um… thanks for saving my life the other day. And yea, my name is Kylo Ren,” Kylo introduced himself sheepishly. He reached up and rubbed the back of his head, wondering if he should just put his foot in his mouth and be done with it.

****

The Mer stared at him with an intense gaze, almost like he was hungry. Then he blinked as the words registered in his mind, and Hux licked his lips before hoarsely saying, “You’re welcome. And I guess you can call me Hux.”

****

“Just Hux?” Kylo confirmed.

****

Hux nodded, arching a brow. Kylo huffed, “Ok. Um, when… when we kissed – when I kissed you, I am sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

****

“No, but I didn’t mind it after….” Hux shivered slightly and felt a full on blush rise up to his face. “But, next time ask first. I don’t even know you.”

****

“Ok, I will,” Kylo nodded and put his hands in his pockets, the act notably adorable in Hux’s opinion, though he was totally telling himself that it wasn’t.

****

“Can you….” Hux faltered and finally burst out, “I need. Kriff, I don’t know what I need but ever since you kissed me, it’s like…. And I can’t turn it _off_!”

****

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. So, the Mer was feeling the same way as him. Good to know, even if he felt a bit more guilty now. “I’m sorry.”

****

“We’ve established that and you are forgiven,” Hux stated, though his inner rational self was screaming that this was a very bad thing to do. “I just need it to _stop_.”

****

“I don’t know if I can make it stop,” Kylo said, taking a few steps forward before he bumped up against the boulder. Kriff, now he could smell the Mer’s scent and it smelled good. It didn’t smell fishy or anything like that. It smelled fresh, like rain. And there was something more but it was indescribable. 

****

“At this point I don’t care,” Hux said simply, reaching out and tugging the other male towards him, his mouth hitting the human’s so hard their teeth clacked.

****

There, now they were even. They even knew eachother’s names. That was progress in Hux’s book.

****

Kylo let out a muffled chuckle before he gently ran his fingers through the Mer’s still damp tresses. If anyone would have told him just a week ago that he’d be kissing a Mer who had saved his life and had turned his life completely upside down with a mere first touch, then he would have laughed in their faces.

****

Despite all that, Kylo felt too strong a pull to this beautiful creature to resist. Not that he wanted to.

****

Kylo breathed up against Hux’s lips, whispering shakily, “I want to touch you, but, is this the best place? Anyone can walk up on us.”

****

Hux let out a soft huff of laughter at that, the sound breathy and musical, causing Kylo’s cock to twitch in his shorts. Hux reached up and ran his fingers through Kylo’s soft hair, deciding he liked it. He liked it a lot. “I think I know a place. But, you’ll have to hold your breath for a minute.”

****

“Just a minute?” Kylo smiled, and Hux ached at the sight.

****

Whatever this was, whatever he was feeling between them, Hux wasn’t questioning it anymore. Perhaps tomorrow he’d feel different, ashamed even at his actions, but oh well. Feeling heat lick over his skin, Hux smirked coyly at Kylo and suddenly wrapped his arms around the toned man. When Kylo arched a brow, Hux didn’t give his human a chance to think before he flipped backwards into the shallow water, taking the man with him.

****

Kylo let out a yelp before he realized what the Mer was doing. Then he took in a ragged breath before Hux drug him under into deeper waters. Kylo held on tightly to the Mer, eyes stinging at how fast they were going before suddenly there was a few twists and turns and then they were airborne. Blinking his eyes and absently gasping for air, Kylo noted they were now floating in a cave – a cavern of sorts. There was moonlight streaming above them, but otherwise the cavern was enclosed on all sides. Hux tugged him to a ledge where both got out of the water.

****

Kylo looked over at Hux, breathing out a whisper, “That was amazing.”

****

“Of course it was,” Hux preened, not caring that he sounded totally in love with himself.

****

He wasn’t trying to be too prideful, he was just stating fact.

****

Kylo laughed softly, not taking insult. Kylo then looked up at the cavern, an impressed look on his features, making Hux feel way too smug. Now that they were truly alone, Hux almost lost his nerve. “Where is this place?” Kylo asked.

****

“Not far from the beach, but hidden from anyone,” Hux said, his voice coming out in a husky whisper.

****

His skin felt hot despite the cool water they had just been in. He rubbed his heated arms and flushed when Kylo looked over at him. “Look, I don’t want to be rude, but I have no idea what your kind do… or anything about your kind actually. So you are going to need to tell me what you want me to do, ok?”

****

Hux nodded slowly, “Fair enough. And, same to you.” 

****

Kylo flushed but then huffed out a laugh, “Ok. So, can I kiss you again?”

****

“I thought you’d never ask.” Kylo let out another laugh as Hux found his lips.

****


	2. A Light Across the River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut. Ye have been wurned ;) 
> 
> Also, thank you AGAIN for the amazing Tumblr anons, @solohux, @fffsteak, (and also @ofcandk because omg you naughty lovable person you) for inspiring this chapter. It's hot. So, yea, don't go reading it at work unless you are like me and don't give a shit. ;)
> 
> Love you guys! Thank you for your comments and kudos, they always help inspire the gutter spawn XD

### Chapter 2: A Light Across the River

Hux felt like his whole world was going up in flames as he kissed his human, who’s hands had almost turned into tentacles of an octopus – though the Mer really didn’t mind. He was just as curious and quite the explorer when it came to touching and discovering Kylo’s human body. They hadn’t done much besides kiss, just mouths pressing erotically against one another.

Frankly, that’s all Hux really knew how to do. 

He had seen other Mers kiss, and knew the mechanics of it, but had never really thought to try it when he had discovered he had the lack of libido when it came to others. Now, though, he almost wished that he had at least some experience. He also wasn’t ignorant. He knew how Mers procreated, how they courted their mates, and how they birthed children. But, as far as physical pleasure, he was painfully lacking in the knowledge department.

He knew on instinct what he wanted, but he didn’t know how to play it off to his human that he knew more than he actually did. Hux loved learning, but he hated being vulnerable. And being ignorant was considered being vulnerable in his coral reef.

So, he guessed he shouldn’t have reacted as surprised as he did when the human teased the crease of his lips with a playful but direct wet tongue. Letting out a surprised gasp, Hux pulled away, feeling his cock twitch painfully deep within his sheath. Turning away, Hux shivered as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hux, are you ok? We can stop if you want,” But, Kylo really, really hoped the Mer wouldn’t tell him to stop. Kylo ran his fingers through the Mer’s drying auburn tresses and wished he had his camera on him. Kriff, he’d even left his cell phone at home – though that might have been a good thing considering he had been dragged through a lake quite literally. 

Hux was radiant in the faint moonlight. His iridescent freckles were twinkling like thousands of dark blue and red orange stars. Though the light was dim, Kylo could tell that the Mer was flushed and breathing heavily, as if he’d swam the kriffing Olympics. 

Suddenly a stray thought occurred to him when the Mer kept avoiding his eyes, and not saying anything, just catching his breath and trying to calm down. Maybe this was the Mer’s first time having any kind of sexual experience?

Feeling his cock twitch at the thought, Kylo felt lust and a bit of pride roll through him. It felt so strange, being so incredibly captivated by this gorgeous creature, and yet, Kylo wasn’t afraid. Instead, he felt a huge surge of emotions that hinged on wanting to keep the Mer safe and in his arms. Possessive and protective feelings raged through him, as well as the need to be gentle with the Mer. If his haunch was right and this was Hux’s first time, then Kylo needed to be gentle. 

And he needed to be karking patient.

Normally Kylo wasn’t a patient or gentle man, but for Hux, he was ok with it. He didn’t want to be the one to cause Hux to hate being intimate for the rest of his life. Instead, the human wanted to ruin Hux for everyone else – in a good way. He wanted to rock Hux’s world and make him want to come back for more any time he felt the need for release. And if that meant being calm and being the one to lead, then he would do so – though he had spoken truth earlier to Hux that he had no idea how Mers enjoyed themselves sexually.

Gently tugging the overwhelmed Mer up against his chest, Kylo breathed in his fresh scent and sighed patiently, rubbing a soothing hand up against Hux’s back. Hux practically melted in his arms, and for long moments they stayed locked in eachother’s embrace. 

Hux could hear Kylo’s human heartbeat underneath his cheek as he fought to calm down. 

Finally deciding to just let go of his pride, Hux finally admitted, “I’ve never….”

“It’s ok, I understand,” And Kylo could in a way. Hux might be a beautiful Mer but he seemed to be a loner – or at least antisocial. The Mer’s sarcastic personality aside, Kylo wasn’t really that surprised. Hell, if he had been a Mer, he’d probably want to be by himself too for the most part. Even before his family had been murdered in cold blood Kylo had been a recluse, not wanting to deal with people in general. It had been hard for him to even be there for his family – though he’d made the effort.

Now, he was glad he had.

But, Kylo could understand if Hux wasn’t a creature to sow his seeds in everything that breathed, water creature or no.

“I’ll go slow, but if it gets too intense, tell me to stop, and I will,” Kylo murmured, pulling away slightly so he could look into Hux’s blue eyes. They were still tinged with lust, though not as much as earlier. The Mer was calming down. 

Hux chewed on his bottom lip and slowly nodded, “Fair enough.”

He cupped the Mer’s face in his palms and leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Show me what you want me to do.”

“I want…. Kriff….” Hux breathed in a shaky hiss of air, feeling it so strange being breathless even though his lungs were perfectly capable of breathing through his nasal passages and mouth. He briefly thought if he should get back into the water so his gills could breathe in the cool water of the lake. But, somehow he knew that it wouldn’t matter. He’d still have a hard time breathing.

If this was what lust and desire felt like, Hux wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Not yet.

But, he was a curious creature by nature, and he needed to feel release. He knew this. He knew that whatever this was – arousal, intense need, it had to be pinnacled. It needed to stop so he could go back to his life and not feel desperate for his human’s touch again. At least for a while. Hux wasn’t stupid. He figured that this wouldn’t be a onetime deal if both of them had a good sexual experience. Hux just hoped that he could be good for Kylo, and vice versa.

Kylo took the initiative this time, asking simply, “Do you want me to touch you? Can I touch you?”

“Kriff, _yes_ ,” Hux rasped, relief washing over him when the obviously more experienced male took charge. It felt strange, giving up like this and letting someone else lead for a change, but Hux liked it. The Mer didn’t even want to think of how much he did.

“Direct my hands if it gets too much,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s mouth, before he started running his hands down the Mer’s freckled skin, fingers tracing the lean shape of his back and shoulders. 

Hux hissed and felt his cock twitch hard, suddenly thickening and lengthening moreso than it had before. Hux let out a soft keen and trembled, reaching up to pull his human closer to him so he could feel more of his skin on his. It felt so good, yet so overwhelming, but Hux didn’t want to stop. Not this time. More than anything he wanted this, needed this.

Kylo felt desire white hot pool into his groin, making his balls heavy and his cock rubbing up against the fabric of his damp shorts. Kriff, he should of just shucked the shorts once they were out of the water, but he hadn’t wanted to traumatize Hux if the Mer wasn’t ready to see a human’s male arousal. Now, though, it was starting to ache. He’d soon have to at least pull his pants down a bit to relieve the pressure.

But, that could wait for a moment.

Thoughts failed Kylo when the Mer suddenly let out a low husky noise, much like a whale’s hum and then the human found himself on his back with a surprisingly light Mer on top of him. 

Hux wasn’t sure what he was doing, but it felt good so he wasn’t fighting his instincts. His tail awkwardly wrapped around Kylo’s legs, pinning his human to the hard surface of the rocky ledge. Though the human probably would have bruises in the morning, Hux figured Kylo wouldn’t care. He seemed to be too overcome just like himself to notice. Kylo arched up on impulse and captured Hux’s lips, this time succeeding in delving his tongue into the Mer’s mouth.

He enjoyed Hux’s breathy moans and gasps for a long moment before the Mer up and rolled them over, nearly falling off the edge into the lake. The cavern echoed with the sound of their pleasure, but the rushing water coming into the mouth of the rocky enclosure muffled it drastically, giving them some privacy. 

Kylo straddled Hux’s lower torso awkwardly, and let out a surprised moan when he felt Hux arch up for the first time, a large bulge forming right underneath the human’s groin. Kriff, just how big was Hux? Kylo never thought of himself as a person to delve into bestiality – it really hadn’t been his thing, but this…. This was starting him to rethink that.

Plus, since he had a creature as gorgeous as the Mer currently writhing in pleasure beneath him, Kylo figured it didn’t matter. 

Maybe he just had a thing for Hux.

Kylo hovered over Hux for a bit before he was able to collapse just enough to capture the Mer’s mouth, bracing one arm near his head to keep from crushing the other male. His free hand started running down the Mer’s throat and chest, pausing to run a thumb over a pert nipple. Hux nearly bit Kylo’s tongue as he let out the most erotic noise the human had ever heard.

“De…Desist your teasing….” Hux hissed after a moment of feeling as if he’d just fell into a pit of hot springs. The feeling was pleasant, almost borderline pain, but he needed Kylo’s hand lower. He knew this.

“Then direct me, your royal _highness_ of the lake,” Kylo teased with a small huff of laughter. He pulled himself over to the side of Hux so that both of his hands were free to peruse and explore the Mer’s body.

He wanted to taste the Mer’s skin, both the human and the scaled parts, but he also wanted Hux to be ok with it first. The Mer had allowed for touching, and they could start with that. It didn’t matter if Hux only felt his hands tonight on his body. Kylo felt that if he made it as good as he planned, then the Mer would come back for more. And Kylo would be only too willing to help.

At least until he had to get back to reality and hunt down Snoke again.

Kylo pushed that thought away from his brain. 

Hux mattered now, everything else could wait.

The Mer hissed softly and reached out to capture one of Kylo’s hands. With a determined, but suddenly nervous look, Hux turned to look in the other direction as he lead his human’s hand to where he needed it to be. Kylo swallowed dryly at the adorable act and bit his lip, suddenly feeling hot scales near the center of Hux’s lower abdomen. There he felt a soft opening, and Kylo would have missed it entirely in his exploration if he hadn’t known what to look for. 

“Look at me, it’s ok,” Kylo crooned softly, reaching over with his other hand to caress the suddenly bashful Mer’s cheek. “You don’t have to be scared or ashamed about this. I want to see your eyes as I touch you.”

Hux flushed and clenched his eyes shut for a long moment as Kylo ran his fingers gently over the opening, not being invasive, just soothing the area. It almost felt too much, but yet not enough for Hux. Finally the Mer grit his teeth in determination and turned his face towards his human. His eyes met Kylo’s and he let out a soft keening hiss, “I am not afraid or ashamed. I just… don’t know what to do now. I just know it feels so hot here. It needs _release_.”

“Ok,” Kylo tried not to smirk at the fact that the prissy Mer didn’t know how to ask him to put his hands on his cock. But, it was sort of endearing too. Keeping his amusement wisely to himself, Kylo suddenly started a more probing and invasive touch on Hux’s hole and finally, finally Hux’s cock came out to play. There was another smaller hole right below where Hux’s cock was sheathed and though Kylo wasn’t one who knew of water creature biology, he did know that that must have been where Hux’s cloaca must be.

Leaving that area alone for now, since the Mer obviously just wanted his hands on his cock, Kylo tugged the tip of the cock lightly and Hux arched his back, letting out a loud cry of pleasure. His whole entire back went rigid, and then Kylo felt, rather than saw, Hux’s cock come completely unsheathed to the base.

Though seeing Hux nearly come undone just from one touch had Kylo nearly coming in his damp shorts, the man was still curious. So he looked down in the dim moonlight and nearly gaped at the sight of the Mer’s cock. It was almost as pale as his human skin, though it had a bluish tint to it. It was long and had a slightly triangular head, and there were some small thin tendrils coming from the base that reached up and rubbed up against his hand as he started stroking down the sensitive length.

Fuck.

Knowing he was basically staring, Kylo raised his eyes up to meet Hux’s, who looked like they were glowing blue. He was so beautiful, Kylo couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing the shuddering Mer. “You are the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever seen in my karking life,” he whispered against Hux’s lips.

Hux let out a soft keen and threw back his head against the stone ground beneath him. He practically writhed as Kylo continued to touch him, making the intense pleasure build at an alarming rate. Hux reached up and grabbed onto Kylo’s shoulders, letting out scream after moan after keen before his prehensile cock stretched a bit more and started rubbing the tip of his slit up against Kylo’s wrist.

Kylo let out an aroused curse, tugging up the Mer up to an almost sitting position so he could kiss him hard. Hux’s resulting wails caused Kylo to let out moans and grunts, his own cock leaking precome in copious amounts. Hux started arching his hips, canting in rhythm to Kylo’s quickening strokes. 

Pulling away slightly, Kylo murmured against Hux’s mouth, “Let go, Hux. Come for me.”

When Kylo squeezed the slick length from tip to base in a harder few jerks Hux came.

He threw back his head and shouted his head off, the sound sending chills down Kylo’s spine. Hux’s cock sprayed white viscous come all over Kylo’s wrist, hand, and torso. Kylo hissed softly and adjusted himself painfully as he continued to pleasure the Mer as he came down from his first apex. 

Tingles spread all over Hux’s body, leaving him feel blissed out and so light. Even though Kylo was still stroking him, and it felt good, the intense need had been abated somewhat. Another surge went through him and nearly took him by surprise as he came again, letting out another gush of seed. Hux moaned and trembled, feeling as if he were going to black out.

Kylo leaned in and kissed him soothingly, though the human was trembling with need. The act grounded Hux to the point where he was able to stroke the man’s hair in thanks. Breathing out shaky breaths, Hux let out another low keen as his body twitched one last time, spending itself completely in Kylo’s grip.

On impulse, Kylo released Hux’s still twitching length and reached up to lick off the come from his hand. Hux let out a slow breath in seeing the act. “That’s got to not be sanitary, even if you do have a strong stomach.”

Kylo let out a laugh, “I have never tasted a Mer’s essence before. So sue me for trying it.”

“Do you like it?” Hux asked, curious in spite of himself. He reached down to capture some of the liquid and grimaced as he tasted himself. “Ugh, that’s _vomitable_.”

Kylo snorted and leaned in to give the Mer a kiss, making the creature rethink that thought. Somehow tasting his own come on Kylo’s tongue was pleasant, if not an acquired taste. Kylo pulled away and smirked when he noted the Mer’s dazed look. “I like it. It’s delicious.”

“You are a strange creature, human,” Hux murmured before he finally was less shaky enough to tug the man down for another kiss, causing Kylo to chuckle. When they both parted, Hux asked softly, “Thank you. It… it helped. Do you need my assistance, Kylo?”

Hux wasn’t sure why he was suddenly feeling nervous again. He’d practically given his cock to the man to play with just now. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be doing similar. He was a fair creature if he could be. Kylo deserved release after helping him out. Unless the human wasn’t aroused still?

He’d smelled the human’s arousal almost all the time he’d been with him tonight, but now it seemed to have more of a spicy tinge. Did that mean his human had come already?

Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes for a long moment before he nodded slowly, reaching over to take hold of the Mer’s hand. “I should have shucked my shorts earlier but they are easy access so it won’t matter.”

 _What did that mean? Easy access – oh,_ Hux thought as Kylo showed him exactly what he meant. Apparently the ‘shorts’ his human was wearing had a loose band of fabric on the top that allowed him to guide Hux’s hand down to find his cock. 

No wonder humans needed clothing. Though the male was endowed, there wasn't a sheath of protection besides some looser skin covering the man's prick.

Curiously exploring Kylo’s erection, Hux found that the human’s cock was a bit smaller than his own but thicker, and it had a thatch of hair at the root. That made absolutely no sense to Hux, and he absently rubbed the wiry hair in fascination before Kylo huffed and released his hand so he could push off his shorts.

He ripped off his shirt at the same time and sent both items of clothing to the side of him, hearing the garments hit the rocky floor with a soft splat. He turned his gaze back to the Mer and found Hux practically ogling his cock in bizarre aroused fascination. Kriff, how in the hell was the Mer already aroused again? Looking down to view Hux’s cock, he sighed softly, noting it was getting hard again. 

The sudden thought of dolphins came to mind and Kylo let out a moan of arousal. Fuck, if Mers had the libido of dolphins, then he was so _doomed_.

Not that he minded one bit.

Hux stroked the pubic hair around his cock again, as if he couldn’t understand what it was for or why it was there in the first place. “Do you like it?” Kylo asked, curious to see what the Mer thought.

“The hair? It’s strange,” Hux admitted, leaning in a bit to smell Kylo’s groin. “But, not so much it’s off putting, if that’s what you mean. I just don’t understand why a human needs it.”

For some reason the human’s scent was incredibly heady here. Most of the time Mer’s scent organs were located behind their ears or inside their cloaca, not anywhere on their cocks. But, apparently human’s had the best scent between their legs.

“Helps collect sweat, prevents chaffing, keeps us from getting weird infections, that sort of thing,” Kylo explained, feeling way too weird having to explain the function of pubic hair to a Mer. But, honestly, with the week he’s had, there were stranger things that have happened. “Though some of us shave it off.”

“Well if it’s there for a reason, then why do people shave it?” Hux asked, now exploring Kylo’s ball sac. Kylo let out a slow breath, feeling his cock twitch at the feel of his balls being gently touched.

Trying to keep a coherent thought, Kylo admitted, “I guess it’s because they don’t like the hair.”

“You humans are so strange,” Hux then shrugged, “But, so are Mers. Sometimes Mers wear living creatures on their bodies like barnacles. They feel it’s pleasing to their mates. To me it’s just disgusting.”

Kylo huffed out a soft laugh, but then he hissed when Hux went back to stroking his cock. Apparently satisfied with his curiosity, Hux was ready to return the favor of Kylo getting him off. Kylo adjusted himself to lie on his side, allowing the Mer to pleasure him. Though Hux didn’t really know what he was doing, Kylo didn’t care.

As long as the Mer’s hands were on him, he was fine.

The Mer leaned in and captured his human’s lips, stroking a bit more before he finally whispered, “Show me how you like it.”

Kylo smirked slowly, pleased. He kissed Hux a few more times before he reached down and took hold of the Mer’s hand, collapsing it into a tighter fist. Hux hissed in surprise as Kylo’s cock stiffened more at the act. Feeling his own cock twitch, Hux got an insane idea.

He moved his tail to rub up against Kylo’s hips, making sure his body was in line with the human’s. Kylo by this time, had his eyes closed and so didn’t see what Hux was planning. His eyes shot open wide though when Hux’s feelers around the base of his cock started teasing Kylo’s slit.

“ _Jesus **FUCKING** CHRIST!_ ” Kylo nearly hollered, his voice echoing his surprised pleasure in the cavern.

Hux blinked in shock at the outburst before he let out a soft smug laugh, “I guess you like that?”

“Yes, kriff, _yes_ ,” Kylo shuddered, arching his hips up as he started directing Hux’s fist into making sharp swift strokes on his cock. All the while Hux’s feelers teased the slit of his cock, though once in a while he would feel Hux’s prehensile cock rubbing up against his balls.

It should be creepy. Way creepy, but it wasn’t. It was hot and lewd and so fucking pleasurable that Kylo couldn’t care less at this point. It didn’t take much longer for Kylo to come.

And when he did, he nearly saw stars, his head thrown back and his mouth agape as his come splattered all over Hux’s navel area, their hands, and his own chest. Hux watched, fascinated and aroused as his human gave in to his powerful release. It was amazing to watch and after a long moment, Kylo’s hand stilled around his cock, signaling play time was over.

At least for now.

“I think I’ll keep you, human,” Hux stated very seriously as both lay there on the rocky ledge, enjoying the chill of the night air on their sweaty bodies. 

Hux wrapped his tail around Kylo’s legs, though he was careful not to do it too constricting since he didn’t want the man’s legs to have bad blood flow. Kylo nuzzled into Hux’s neck and gave it a small kiss. “I am ok with that.”


	3. They're Coming for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all on Tumblr are to blame for this one. Just sayin'. Starts off soft and sweet and then gets down and dirty. Ye have been wurned again. Some fluff, lots of hotness, and an 'oh shit' moment. And OMG, after posting this I realized the title of the chapter XD - so did NOT intend that, but it works *cackles*

### Chapter 3: They're Coming for You

For a long few hours, Hux enjoyed being in Kylo’s arms just talking with him about their different species and lives, though his human started shivering with cold not long after. Unfortunately, being a Mer didn’t necessarily mean that Hux could share body heat. About the only time he grew warm or hot was when he was aroused. And though his cock still lay out of it’s sheath, it had long since softened. Hux had left it out of its sheath for the specific purpose that he liked the cool night air on his sensitive skin.

Kylo hadn’t minded, in fact the human had been extremely curious and fascinated by Hux’s cock, much as the Mer had been fascinated by his. Even now, Hux was idly running his fingers over Kylo’s happy trail. The Mer seemed to enjoy watching the sensitive skin twitch slightly underneath his touch.

Strange looking raised skin marks were appearing all over Kylo’s arms and legs, and when asked about it, the human had basically just shrugged, saying, “It’s a bit chilly out here now. Humans tend to pucker up with goosebumps whenever we get cold. It’s a warming technique, though it really doesn’t help much.”

“I see. Kind of like my fins automatically knowing to flutter in the water to keep water circulation going into my gills,” Hux nodded in understanding. “It doesn’t really do much, but it keeps us Mers active enough that our bodies don’t petrify or go too still in the water. Unless hunting prey, it’s best practice for a Mer to not stay completely still.”

“Even in sleep?” Kylo asked, curious. He couldn’t get over just how sensitive the beauty in his arms was. Every time his fingers caressed Hux’s human like skin, or traced his scales, Hux would sigh and let out soft mewls of pleasure. The man hadn’t explored much of Hux’s tail since the Mer still had it wrapped around Kylo’s legs. 

Kylo really, really wanted to see just how sensitive Hux’s fins were.

But, perhaps that would have to wait for another time.

The Mer stretched slightly, leaning in to nuzzle the human’s neck to breathe him in a few more times. His human did smell quite delicious. “Especially in sleep.”

Kylo pondered that for a few more minutes before Hux finally reluctantly said, “I don’t want you to get sick, Kylo. Though I must confess I loathe parting your company, you need to get back to the beach before you freeze.”

His human pouted, but when Hux arched a brow, not even remotely impressed, Kylo sighed and sobered. “You are right. I will see you again?” He didn’t want to pose it as a question, but he felt himself a bit hesitant, unsure for some reason. 

His insecurities were unfounded when Hux narrowed his eyes at him with a huff of scorn, “Of course, human! I said I was going to keep you. And I shall.”

Kylo snickered at that, but leaned down to kiss the irritable Mer, dissolving Hux’s ire to a small simmer. Hux let out a soft hissing sigh, stretching again so his prehensile cock could sheath itself again. Releasing Kylo’s legs, Hux withdrew from his human and got back into the water, his gills sucking in the water happily. Kylo donned his cringe worthy still clammy and cold shorts and shirt before he wandered over to the water’s ledge to join the Mer. The Mer, naturally wasn’t having any trouble due to the water’s chill, but Kylo wasn’t that anxious to get back into it.

With a few deep breaths, Kylo went full jump and dive, almost letting out his air into the chilly water at the shocking cold feeling. He popped his head back up at the surface, shaking his head like a dog to get some of the wet, plastered hair out of his face. The act showered water all over Hux’s hair and face, though the Mer couldn’t care less.

The lake was his domain, and he didn’t mind being wet.

Still, he watched Kylo tread water for a moment before he reached over and pulled the human up against him, his tail not intentionally rubbing up around the male’s legs. Kylo huffed out a small laugh when Hux’s fins tickled his legs. Hux slowly smirked, prior ire completely gone now. He leaned in and planted a kiss over Kylo’s damp lips, enjoying a moment of closeness before he pulled his tail away.

Kylo reached down and lightly ran his fingers down the retreating tail, absently stroking one of Hux’s large dorsal fins in the process. Hux let out a slow hiss and whispered heatedly, “Desist or we will never leave this cove. I will keep you my prisoner, if you aren’t careful.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Kylo teased, but let up on the gentle touches, filing more information into the back of his mind. Hux’s scales weren’t the only areas where he was incredibly sensitive on his tail. Apparently his fins were even more so.

Good to know.

“Oh, just wait until you get to know me better. You might regret it,” Hux surely hoped not, but it often boded true with others of his kin. He just wasn’t a social person.

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux’s shoulders carefully, making sure he didn’t straddle the Mer’s lower back just in case he needed the room to swim. “I seriously doubt that, but thanks for the warning. Just so you know,” Kylo nibbled on the back of one of Hux’s ears, causing the Mer to hiss in pleasure, “I might make you regret knowing me instead. I am a colossal nightmare.”

“Well, no wonder we were drawn to eachother like magnets.” Hux laughed softly before he sobered and murmured, “Are you ready?”

“Feeling gracious now?” At Hux’s eye roll in exasperation, Kylo snickered and nodded, “Yes, I am ready. Sail away, fair prince of the lake.”

\-----------------------------------------

A whole week passed.

Kylo had been able to come by the beach a few times, but not many. And it always, always had to be at night. Not just because Hux could be seen by other humans and risk exposure, but also because Kylo was laying low. Though he never told Hux because the Mer had never asked, Kylo knew he was considered dead by Snoke and his cohorts. It was best to play it safe and not show his face during the light of day until that asshole and his people left the area. 

Kylo had researched for days on his laptop at the motel - when the sun was actually up, using his highly classified background to track Snoke’s movements. He’d have to produce something on the criminal soon otherwise important people might start sending unsavory coworkers out to find him and if need be, replace him. Kylo wasn’t naïve to think that he wasn’t expendable. 

Sending out an encrypted message to his boss, Kylo rubbed his face, carefully tracing the thin scar underneath his right eye.

With each day and night passing when they were able to see eachother, Kylo and Hux were growing closer, much closer than any couple – different species or no, should be. By all sane accounts, Kylo should just go ahead and call the whole ‘whatever it was between them’ off. Hux didn’t deserve his problems. He certainly didn’t deserve a life with someone that every day was hinged on the fact that their lover might get killed or worse. 

But, every time Kylo thought about it, the more he wanted to stay with Hux. 

He wanted to so badly.

Plus, the Mer seemed already far too attached to him regardless. It would devastate Hux if Kylo ended it. He wasn’t sure if Mers could die from broken hearts, but he definitely didn’t want to chance it. Hux might not be in love with him, but Kylo was sure that it was only a matter of time. He was even feeling himself falling for the wayward sarcastic Mer. And though a huge part of him wanted to be selfless and protect the Mer by distancing himself, Kylo also knew that another stronger selfish part of him wouldn’t be able to let Hux go.

That meant that he was going to have to breach protocol and go ahead and warn Hux. He didn’t think he’d have to tell the Mer everything, but he’d have to tell him SOMETHING. 

\-----------------------------------

The second week went by and Hux started bringing his human food. 

Or at least dead things that the Mer had obviously voraciously and skillfully killed on his way to see his human. Though mostly submissive to a fault – he absolutely loved it when Kylo took charge in any of their pleasurable excursions, Hux had felt this overwhelming need to provide for his human. There were often times when Kylo looked distant, as if his mind was oceans away, though he would always come back to earth whenever Hux spoke to him. Something was on Kylo’s mind.

Or a bunch of ‘somethings’.

Hux might not be the most patient person, but he could be patient for Kylo to open up to him about whatever it was that was bothering him. That might not ever happen, but Hux wasn’t one to think about anything dismal for too long, sarcastic and moody attitude aside.

So, Hux couldn’t help but want to please and surprise Kylo. Anything to see that smile on his face, or even to hear his boisterous but infectious laughter. 

The first time, Hux had brought him a few muscles on a return trip from seeing his brother and his mate in the ocean near their home city, thinking it would be like a light snack for the human. Hux had no idea if Kylo liked seafood or lakefood, but he hoped that it would cheer him up a little bit. 

Kylo had blinked at the muscles in confusion before he had smiled so sweetly, it had made Hux feel over the moon with relief. 

The human hadn’t eaten the muscles that night, though he had promised he would once he figured out how to ‘cook’ them, whatever that meant.

The second time, Hux had brought Kylo a sea urchin, of which he was shocked to find out that the urchin’s spines were poisonous to a human. But, Kylo had managed to stick the dead creature in a cloth beach bag he had started carrying around. The bag was actually intended for his actual clothes or swim trunks when they got drenched. 

Hux was thankful that Kylo accepted the urchin regardless of the danger. If he really thought about it, the Mer would figure that the human showed true bravery in that act. Pride had swelled within him that day, liking the fact that his human was so knowledgeable and strong when it came to certain things. Despite the day that Hux had saved Kylo’s life, the human hadn’t had any more near death experiences, much to the Mer’s relief.

This last time, Hux had brought Kylo a freshwater catfish to try.

Kylo had blinked at him in astonishment, before he huffed out, “You know, if I knew you would keep on bringing me food, I’d bring some of my human food to you to try as well. Though I don’t eat anything raw – even sushi. Who knows, maybe when the weather is a bit warmer I can rent a grill or something to bring out on the beach.”

“Do you live nearby, then?” Hux asked, before he fired off more questions, “And what is a ‘grill’? Do humans not eat raw food? Why not? It’s healthy, isn’t it? And what the karking hell is ‘sushi’? It sounds like what happens when the water gets sucked through my gills too fast and gets some uncomfortable air pockets inside my lungs.”

"I actually live on the other side of the continent. But, I am supposed to be dead. Thanks to you, I am not." Kylo had laughed out, “One question at a time, Hux, Jesus.”

“And who is this ‘Jesus’ person you keep talking about? When I learned to speak ‘human’, I never could understand why someone needed to use a person’s name in order to curse. It makes literally no sense to me. Now, I can see saying that something is a ‘kriffing nuisance’, or even ‘fucking hell’, but I cannot for the life of me understand why humans need to say ‘Jesus fucking Christ’, or ‘God Damnit’ – whoever ‘God’ is,” Hux broke off when he heard Kylo start laughing. Hard.

“I fail to see any humor out of all this, human,” Hux scowled adorably, before even he couldn’t help but let his mouth twitch as Kylo let out a few more infectious guffaws. “You are ridiculous.”

Kylo pulled the disgruntled Mer into his arms and kissed him, still chuckling a bit. He sighed softly and started answering some questions, “How about I rent a grill, then I can show it to you and explain it that way? As for humans eating raw food – well it’s not really healthy for humans, at least when it comes to animal products. Sometimes it can be eaten raw, but our stomachs have gone through evolution and so we can’t break down a bunch of the toxins or diseases meat sometimes has in it. Our bodies just aren’t equipped with those enzymes anymore. We can still eat fruit and vegetables – which before you ask, I’ll bring you some the next time I see you, we can eat those raw, but we still have to clean them off with water to prevent getting sick. As for sushi – I can also bring some to you. Who knows, you might like it.”

Hux wrinkled his nose, and listened attentively. He leaned into Kylo’s hands, letting out a soft sigh as his human stroked his hair. 

Their cove was starting to get ornamented with various items. Kylo had started suggesting bringing some things here so that he could stay longer when they visited. The human had figured out how to access the cavern from the top opening, so he had started roping down some duffels and other various items. Now, Kylo even had a warm sleeping bag for whenever he just wanted to doze with Hux but also keep warm.

Hux had been fine with the idea, and had looked over and fingered practically everything Kylo brought greedily, his curiousness rivaling that of a cat’s. 

“As for ‘Jesus’, ‘God’, etc, I might not be the right person to tell you, honestly,” Kylo snorted. He burrowed his face into Hux’s shoulder, breathing in his clean scent, “But, I can tell you that it deals with ‘religion’, and though a bunch of us don’t believe in that or whatever, we still use the names as curses frankly because it feels good and it suits the meaning. It’s so satisfying saying a person’s name as a curse at times.”

“You humans are weird,” Hux wrinkled his nose, but then shrugs, not really minding.

“Well, if we were perfect then you’d get bored with me very easily,” Kylo pointed out, starting to trail kisses up and down Hux’s shoulder and neck.

Hux snorted, but inwardly agreed with that statement. “Perfect is only relative to a person’s viewpoint.”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as they say,” Kylo admits, though he then adds very seriously, “but even if that’s true, anyone looking at you would see just how beautiful you are regardless.”

Hux flushed at the compliment and muttered awkwardly, “You aren’t so bad looking yourself.”

Kylo let out a huff of mirth, before he whispered softly against Hux’s collarbone, his lips teasing the skin there, “Thanks. No more talking. I want to taste you. Please let me taste you tonight.”

Hux arched a brow, “Taste?” Then it dawned on him and he flushed beet red. “Oh, um….Why?”

“Because I want to. And I want to pleasure you,” Kylo pulled away slightly so he could look the suddenly very aroused and embarrassed Mer in the eye. “I want you to feel my tongue on your cock, and if you will let me…. I want to taste your cunt.”

“My what? Oh, kriffing _hell_ ,” Hux hissed, mind totally thrown for a loop. Why would anyone want to taste down there of all places? Humans really were strange. Then again, the thought of that questing wild wet tongue of Kylo’s on certain parts of his anatomy made his cock harden and lengthen reflexively.

“It’ll feel really, really good, I promise,” Kylo murmured, and truly he hoped Hux would like the feel of oral sex. He knew some humans hated it, but he figured with just how sensitive Hux was, and how much he loved Kylo’s kisses, that perhaps he’d like being licked and tasted.

Kylo had been aching to taste Hux for the past two weeks almost. 

Hux bit his lower lip and shivered as Kylo added, “If you don’t like it, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“You stop and I’ll _eviscerate_ you,” Hux replied with a scowl, causing Kylo to start snickering again, absolutely adoring the moody Mer’s fiery spunk.

“Affirmative,” Kylo whispered, before he started planting kisses down Hux’s chest, leaving little licks and nips as he went. 

Hux let out a soft keening moan at the feel of fire Kylo’s attentions were leaving in their wake. Desperately, the Mer reached up and ran his fingers through his human’s hair, enjoying the soft curling tresses. Letting out soft gasping noises and keens, Hux felt his eyes close at the intense feeling. His cock was already hardened and lengthened to the point of peeking out of its sheath, and altogether unsheathed itself completely when the first silken wet touch of Kylo’s tongue on his nipples shot lust all the way through the Mer. Trembling, Hux’s noises and soft curses grew in volume, and soon the Mer was clutching the back of Kylo’s head, trying to get that tongue closer, but not wanting to hurt his human by suffocating him.

Kylo nosed around Hux’s chest, his licks and nips bringing Hux nearly to the brink already and they’d barely begun. But, Hux didn’t want Kylo to stop. He wanted his human to continue, for if this is what it felt like, having Kylo lave his tongue over the Mer’s sensitive pink nipples, then he was anxious to have the same attention done on his now leaking prehensile cock. 

His cock, which always seemed to have a mind of its own, was reaching out to rub sinuously up against Kylo’s crotch, getting familiar with the contours of the human’s swimming trunks. Kylo hissed out a moan, knowing he was going to have to start picking up the pace. At least this time. Hux couldn’t help that the Mer was so sensitive, and Kylo knew this, so he wasn’t put out by the fact that the beautiful creature might not last long with his first experience with oral sex.

When Hux’s cock teased into the band of Kylo’s shorts, the human’s brain nearly short circuited.

Fuck.

Kylo pulled away slightly and let out a ragged moan, feeling Hux’s cock rub up against his, coaxing it to harden fully and rise up against his stomach. “Hux, kriff, your cock is so needy!”

“Yea, well, it has a voracious appetite. And with all the attention you have been giving my nipples, can you really blame it? It’s kriffing jealous!” Hux gasped out, throwing his head back and arching his hips wantonly.

Kylo snorted, but decided he could extend foreplay later. Right now, Hux needed to take off the edge. So, Kylo gently tugged Hux’s extremely flexible questing cock out of his shorts and scooted himself down over the Mer’s tail to position his face better. Once he hovered over Hux’s body, he raised his gaze up to meet Hux’s, noting that the Mer’s blue eyes were at half-mast and blissed out. Hux let out a keen and wiggled his tail a bit, his cock trying to get some friction in Kylo’s hand.

Even his feelers were questing.

Kylo slowly smirked, and then without preamble, dipped his head down to taste the Mer’s cock.

Hux screamed his head off, arching his tail and back so much that Kylo had to jerk himself away so he wouldn’t get bucked off of the writhing Mer. Luckily, Hux’s cock didn’t end up going down his throat, because though it had been a while since he’d sucked someone off, Kylo thought the Mer’s cock was longer than any he’d been able to deep throat. Hux grabbed something for purchase, and it ended up being Kylo’s rolled up sleeping bag.

The Mer bit down on the fabric to distract himself from the intense pleasure. If Kylo wasn’t busy licking and sucking on Hux’s wayward cock’s slit, he would have found the act utterly adorable and hot. Instead, he gently stroked the sensitive velvet over steel, allowing the feelers at the base of the Mer’s cock to rub up against his fist. His other hand gently rubbed soothing strokes over Hux’s writhing hip, helping to ground the ginger haired Mer.

Experimentally, Kylo engulfed as much as he could of Hux’s cock, thoroughly enjoying the sharp bitter tang of precome leaking out of the Mer’s slit. 

With every lick, suck and drag of his lips and tongue, Hux wailed and thrashed, until finally, finally, the Mer came undone with such fierceness, Kylo had a hard time keeping the thick and long cock in his mouth. But, the human was determined and managed to keep it in his mouth, along with drinking up all of the come except for a few drops that managed to spill out and dribble onto his chin and lower lip. Kylo continued to suckle for a bit, and while the Mer was distracted, the human started questing his fingers of his free hand down to where he knew Hux’s cloaca was hidden.

Knowing by now that Hux had the ability to have multiple orgasms, much like a human female, Kylo pulled off of the eroticized Mer’s still dripping cock. He kissed the head a few times, smearing come over his lips and chin, not being able to get enough of that taste. He caught Hux’s blissed out gaze and started stroking the Mer’s cock again, though more gently. His other hand found what he’d been searching for and Kylo started gently rubbing the sensitive opening, teasing it to open for him just a little bit.

Hux lost it by that point.

With a loud wail that ripped through his chest and throat like a tempest, Hux came so hard he saw stars in his vision. Clenching his eyes shut, the Mer wailed so loud that the cavern around them shook with its intensity. Kylo would have been impressed if he wasn’t currently occupied with literally driving his lover insane with pleasure. After teasing the opening with his fingers, getting slick for his troubles, Kylo leaned in to dip his tongue inside, his other hand still stroking Hux’s still spurting cock.

It didn’t matter if he got come all over his face. Kriff, Hux could permanently paint his body with his come and Kylo would have cared less at this point. His tongue spearing through Hux’s cloaca in time with his firm but gentle strokes against the lust driven Mer’s cock, it wasn’t long before Hux froze up again, only this time his cloaca twitching around Kylo’s tongue.

Getting more determined to get Hux off one last time, Kylo reached around with his once again free hand and tugged the Mer closer to him so he could bury his tongue in deeper. His fingers, though firm, gently rubbed against Hux’s dorsal fin, causing the now sobbing Mer to lose his voice as he fractured again weakly.

It was too much and yet not enough for the Mer, and he keened out so brokenly, that Kylo nearly came from it all. Giving Hux a few more gentle and probing licks, Kylo pulled away and released Hux’s softening cock. 

He pulled the sobbing and wrecked Mer into his arms and kissed his cheeks tenderly, murmuring, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Hux.”

Understandably it took Hux a lot longer to calm down after that, but before he did, he insisted on making his lover come at least once. Hux weakly positioned himself to where his still quivering tail and cock were lined up with Kylo’s shorts. Before the human had a chance to pull off the offending garment, Hux’s softened, but no less flexible cock was already inside of them. Kylo buried his face into Hux’s shoulder and moaned, absently rutting up against the tentacle like grip the Mer’s cock was now giving him.

And when Kylo almost was there, one of those naughty feelers of Hux’s managed to dip inside his slit. The feel of being penetrated by the thin but probing feeler should have felt weird, but it didn’t. It only felt incredible and hot. Kylo let out a shout as the feeler started imitating a small thin cock inside of his prick, and before he had a chance to comprehend anything, the feeler probed deep, so deep he screamed as he came.

But, Hux didn’t stop there.

Apparently Mers had no concept of the fact that most human males had a hard time having multiple orgasms simultaneously. So the feeler continued along with the now vice like cock ring that was Hux’s cock. Kylo jerked his hips absently, not being able to stop, even if he’d wanted to – of which he really, really didn’t want to. Not being able to help himself, Kylo bit Hux hard on the shoulder as he came so hard a second time he nearly blacked out.

After a few minutes of slowing down the tempo of their lust, Hux finally released Kylo’s cock, feeling spent, and thoroughly appeased that his lover had come twice tonight. Kylo didn’t think his brain would ever be the same – or his cock for that matter. But, he wouldn’t have changed the new experience for the world.

\----------------------------------------

It wasn’t until sunup when both Kylo and Hux woke that they both noted that they’d just slept together for the first time. 

It didn’t matter if it had been outdoors in their private cavern, or the fact that the sun was warming them up as they opened their eyes. What mattered was that they got to experience their first dawn together.

However, Hux noticed something very strange when he woke up.

So strange he started panicking.

“What the bloody hell did you do to me?!” He gasped, looking down his now very human and not Mer body.

Kylo looked over Hux’s form in shock – though he also did so appreciatively. Hux was nothing if not gorgeous regardless of the shape he was taking in Kylo’s opinion. “Well shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cackles evilly and scampers away from the pitchforks* There is a reason why my alias is groffiction (G.rim R.eaper OF FICTION)
> 
> Seriously hoped you guys liked it. I sure er.... did. Yes. Um... not going there because it is wayyyyy TMI. o_o 
> 
> So, next chapter will be up next week or whenever the tumblr naughty people start posting stuff again in @solohux's page. OMG.


	4. Let me in and I'll Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit to get out! Enjoy the fluff/smutty goodness. I hope you all enjoy :)  
> Next chapter should be up same time next week or a bit after, depending on how busy real life tackles me.

### Chapter 4: Let Me In and I'll Explain

Kylo murmured, “Is it really that big of a problem?”

“ _Yes!_ I am… I am _human_ now… aren’t I? What would you have thought if you woke up and suddenly realized you’ve been turned into a different _**species?!**_ ” Hux exclaimed, incredulous that Kylo didn’t seem to be worried one bit. Then again, his human was still human and not a Mer. 

How had this happened?

Feeling a bit chilled all of a sudden, kriff human’s bodies were so _fragile_ , Hux practically burrowed more into Kylo’s arms despite his ire and alarm. Kylo sighed softly and supposed the now human Hux was correct. Not really willing to get up, but knowing he had to in order to get his sleeping bag, Kylo released the chilled ginger. Hux clung to him until he figured out what Kylo was doing and then let go of him, pulling his new legs up towards his chest in an effort to get warm. Rubbing his hands over the skin, he shivered, noting the ‘goosebumps’ now gracing his new legs. So, this is what Kylo felt like when he was chilled. It was unpleasant and so far Hux wasn’t pleased with his predicament. If this is what it felt like to be a human, then it sucked as Kylo would say.

“Honestly, I probably would have freaked too, but it’s not the end of the world. And hey, now you will be able to understand more human things. You are always curious about me, so now you can have a first hand experience in being one,” Kylo was trying not to sound like a complete asshole, but in truth, he really didn’t mind Hux being human. Hell, Hux probably could have turned into a _frog_ and Kylo wouldn’t have been fazed.

Ok that would be a bit strange, he had to admit, but in all honesty, the past two weeks had been one adventure after another. It would be hard to surprise him anymore.

He also didn’t want to think of the implications of what it would mean to have a human Hux around. If Hux couldn’t turn back into a Mer, then that might pose as a problem for both of their safeties. Hux was stronger and almost indestructible physically as a Mer regardless of how sensitive he was. As a human, he might be just as weak as a normal human, Kylo wasn’t sure.

But, Kylo was willing to take one moment at a time. He’d find a way to keep Hux safe and hidden away from Snoke and his cohorts if it came to it. After settling into the sleeping bag, Kylo and Hux managed to actually fit into the tight space and the former Mer had to admit, this did feel sort of good. “I am still shaking, human. Why am I feeling so cold…?”

“Shhh, give your body a minute to warm. Both of us will get warm soon,” Kylo soothed, rubbing his hands over Hux’s back and sides soothingly. Languidly, Kylo kissed Hux on the lips, feeling a bit better that in spite of what had happened, the former Mer wasn’t so angry and distressed that he was pushing him away at least.

Then again, that could be just because Hux needed to get warm.

Hux’s cold fingers found their way in between their chests, and he let out a slow hiss, the body heat of them both starting to rise. Within a few minutes of gentle kissing and soothing caresses, Hux was finally warm and his body had stopped shaking. “Feel better?” Kylo asked with a small smirk.

“Yes, but I am still upset by all this. I have a life in the lake and the ocean, you know. I have _family_ ,” Hux said, thinking of his brother. 

Granted, Techie was a grown Mer and had a very kind and protective mate, but Hux couldn’t help but feel like his brother might be devastated and distraught if he missed their frequent visits. Kylo nuzzled Hux’s neck and murmured softly, “I know, Hux. We will figure this out. And you’ll be able to turn back.”

“How can you possibly know that, human?” Hux bit out, though weakly, melting more into Kylo’s embrace.

Kylo arched a brow and pulled away slightly to look into the ginger’s eyes. Deciding to go for honest, Kylo admitted, “I don’t, but I am sure there has got to be a way. You wouldn’t have turned into a human otherwise.”

His human had a fair point.

Little by little, Hux relaxed, until finally he became drowsy. Here, in Kylo’s arms, Hux felt safe and secure.

Perhaps things would turn out alright and he’d be able to turn back into a Mer soon.

\--------------------------------------------

“Ok, now ease in to it. Just put one foot in front of the other, lifting your toes up a bit so you don’t end up tripping over them,” Kylo instructed, carefully holding on to Hux just in case the former Mer stumbled.

After cuddling in the sleeping bag for about an hour dozing and wracking their brains on how Hux had managed to turn into a human, Kylo had decided to start teaching the former Mer the basics of being a human. He knew he probably wasn’t a very good teacher, but Hux was anxious to learn, since it wasn’t like they knew where to start yet on how to get him changed back into a Mer.

And the human world was so fascinating to Hux, so it didn’t take Kylo much prodding to get the former Mer to agree to ‘How to be an adult human 101’. Hux was still nude, though he did ask – more like he demanded – that he be able to wear some of Kylo’s clothes if he got cold again. Kylo hadn’t minded one bit, kind of liking the thought of Hux wearing some of his spare swimming trunks. Though, he supposed they would be quite big on Hux and the former Mer would have to pull the ties quite a bit in order to keep them from falling off of his smaller hips.

Bitch hips. Narrow and flared slightly. Kylo currently had his hands braced on both of them, loving the feel of the slender areas in his firm but gentle grip.

Hux took one awkward step, and then another before his wobbly legs crumpled, causing him to latch onto Kylo like an eel. Kylo carefully braced him until Hux got his legs under control again. Once steady, Hux took a few more steps, trembling with the effort. 

After a few minutes, he felt like he was getting the hang of ‘walking’, though he was still shaky at best. It felt almost nauseating being up so high from the ground. Finally, Hux felt more confident and suggested he try without Kylo’s assistance. Kylo still hovered, making sure that Hux didn’t trip or fall, but for the most part Hux was fine.

And then something tickled one of his legs and he turned to look and shrieked, instantly reacting by tackling Kylo. Kylo teetered and let out a curse as both of them ended up tipping over and falling into the lake. Kylo came up sputtering before he looked around, trying to see where Hux was. When the former Mer didn’t surface, Kylo got worried and took in a huge breath before submerging. At least the sun was up so he could see somewhat in the shallower water. After a few seconds, Kylo needn’t have worried, for Hux suddenly came up and caught him around the hips, a victorious and happy grin plastered over his face.

Then Kylo noticed the tail before his breath was taken by a passionate kiss.

When they crested the surface, Hux was laughing with pure joy, though he did pat Kylo on the back a few times to help the human expel some water. 

“Kriffing hell, Hux, you scared the shit out of me!” Kylo said, but without any heat, knowing that the Mer was absolutely radiant in his mirth and happiness. 

“I do apologize, but I couldn’t help it. There was a weird looking _thing_ on my leg. I have no idea what it was. I got scared.” Hux explained and nodded towards the rocky ledge.

Kylo arched a brow and turned to look. The creature in question that had scared Hux so much was a Miller moth. “A moth? You got scared of a _moth_? They are harmless.”

“Well, I practically have been human for less than twenty four hours. How was I supposed to know what it was or if it wasn’t some spawn sent from hell to _devour_ my legs?!” Hux rolled his eyes when Kylo started snorting in mirth. “Oh you be _quiet_.”

Then he smiled, remembering his earlier happy mood. He nodded to his now curling tail, “I am sorry for startling you, but I couldn’t help it. I was freaked out too once we hit the water because I know how to swim with my arms, but human legs are so confusing! How do you get them to do what you want all the time?” Hux arched a brow before he let his Mer tail wrap around Kylo’s legs, feeling so much better now that he was back to ‘normal’. “But as soon as the water touched my legs, they turned back into my tail, which is a huge relief.”

“So, I guess whatever happened last night doesn’t affect me when I am in water,” Hux mused softly, running his hands over Kylo’s back and sides as they both treaded water. 

Kylo rubbed his face a bit and yawned, nodding. “Maybe if you let your tail dry out completely it turns into legs? I did bite you last night, though it didn’t break the skin.” He reached over and rubbed the faint bruise that was fast disappearing on the Mer’s shoulder. “I don’t think me giving you oral pleasure would have caused it, though I could be wrong.”

“Mmmm, maybe the next time we meet, I can explore a bit further and find out? It would be nice to actually plan for becoming human for a while, now that I know I can slip back into the lake and become a Mer again afterwards.” Hux then thought for a long moment before admitting, “I wish there was some way you could become a Mer. Maybe I should bite you too for good measure.”

Kylo snorted out a laugh but then shrugged, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it, but not today. Unfortunately it’s getting later in the morning, so I am going to have to get going. Need to check in for work.” He didn’t admit to Hux that he felt sort of disappointed. He knew it was for the best that Hux stay a Mer and they continue their night visits, but he still had kind of enjoyed showing Hux how to be human. Call it pride or whatever, but he kind of liked the idea of showing the Mer around and exploring new things.

He guessed it could wait for now. Hux was right though, now that they at least knew that the Mer could become human for a while, perhaps they could be more flexible in their planning. Hux leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss, breathing up against his lips, “One of these days you are going to have to tell me just what it is you do.”

Feeling a pang at not having told Hux the truth sooner, Kylo promised, “I will, just, it’s complicated, though it doesn’t need to be. Maybe next time we meet I can tell you.”

“Mmmm, ok. I guess I can wait a little longer,” The Mer whispered softly.

It was a shame that they couldn’t be out in the open at the lake while the sun was up longer. Hux truly was beautiful with the sun hitting his iridescent blue scales, orange red fins and silky auburn hair. Kylo almost wished he could just take the day off and stay with the Mer longer. But, unfortunately that couldn’t happen just yet.

\-----------------------------

The next time they met, Kylo finally had a day off the day after so they had some time for Hux to try out his legs if he could get them to form again. Kylo even brought towels to help dry Hux off just in case that was the reason why the Mer was able to change into a human. Instead of hanging out in their own little cavern, Kylo suggested meeting up at one of the ocean beaches that was more secluded and didn’t have as much people around during the day.

Hux had agreed, though he was a bit more shy coming up onto the beach as the sun was setting. Kylo was setting up a portable grill, putting charcoal in the center and lighting it with some matches and lighter fluid. Luckily he was able to do this on this particular beach. He had brought various types of human food that he thought Hux might like to try, but he also was having Hux bring something as well so he could try it too.

Hux lounged on the beach near some rocks, making sure the sun hit his scales just right. The towels Kylo had brought were fluffy and strangely themed. Kylo had said that they were from Star Wars, whatever that meant. 

Kylo had just huffed softly and muttered, “I guess we are going to have a Star Wars marathon if you are ever staying over at my place.”

Hux wasn’t sure if Kylo meant the place he lived, or the place he was currently staying, but he didn’t ask. “You sure there isn’t anything you want me to assist you with, Kylo?” Hux asked curiously, wrinkling his nose at the smell of the burning fluid and charcoal.

The fire looked interesting, almost like something that came out of the sea fissures deep within the belly of the ocean. Techie and himself had explored the areas when they were younger, finding the fiery substance way too hot for them to get too close to. The fact that humans could harness the flames was incredible.

“No, it’s ok. Thank you, though,” Kylo said, scowling in concentration as he flipped some of the fish Hux had brought with him onto the grill. He’d cleaned and set up the fish for cooking already, though he had to grimace when deboning them. Thank heavens his stomach was pretty much made of cast iron otherwise he wouldn’t have suggested Hux bring anything at all. Brushing the sides of the steaks with butter, pepper, sage and fresh lemon juice, Kylo let the fish cook for a bit and went to go lounge near Hux.

The Mer was incredibly gorgeous in the fading sunlight and Kylo wanted to touch him – needed to feel him to ensure that this beautiful creature was his and real. Hux leaned into his embrace and kissed Kylo, enjoying the sensual play of tongues. Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair, deepening the kiss before pulling away slowly.

“In all honesty, I would rather just have my mad way with you right here on the beach where anyone could walk up and see us, but sand gets everywhere – and I mean _EVERYWHERE_ , so that might not be a good idea,” Kylo admitted with a small pout.

“Mmmm, I wouldn’t be opposed to it either. You can always wash off in the ocean,” Hux suggested, running his hands down Kylo’s shoulders and back to grip the human’s ass. “And I really, really would like to return the favor of the other day. Maybe if I bite you too, you’ll be able to join me in the ocean as a Mer as well. Even if it doesn’t happen and you stay human, I like the thought of putting my mark on you. It’ll make me feel like I own you.”

“So possessive,” Kylo teased, but inwardly loved it. He never would have thought that he’d like having a bossy, protective, and possessive lover, but with Hux it didn’t feel overwhelming or abusive. Hux seemed to understand when to back off and let Kylo live his own life.

“I can’t help it,” Hux said softly, tugging his human closer to kiss him deeper. Pulling away slightly, Hux murmured seductively, “Let me return the favor.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Of course I don’t, but I want to.”

“Kriff, you are persistent.”

“You love it.”

“Indeed. Fine. But, it’ll have to wait until after dinner.”

“Hmpfh, I guess that is agreeable. You don’t want to ruin your food.”

“Our food. Some of this is yours,” Kylo reminded him, standing reluctantly to go check on the grill.

Hux scrunched up his nose at the smell of cooking meat, but shrugged, figuring he might as well try it. He had promised Kylo he would. 

After Kylo flipped the fish steaks, sprinkling more seasonings on them, the human rummaged through one of his beach bags and grabbed some corn on the cob and asparagus to put on the grill. He wasn’t quite sure what Hux would like, so he also brought a fruit tray that had some grapes, strawberries, pineapple, and cantaloupe. To drink there was cranberry juice, lemonade, and a few beers. With a huff, Kylo put the vegetables on the grill near the fish and made sure to baste the extra items with lemon and butter as well as pepper. Sitting back down next to Hux he offered the Mer a few grapes to try.

“These are grapes. They are sweet and if fermented, currants can be used to make wine – which is an alcoholic drink. I am not sure how alcohol would affect you, so I just brought a few beers for myself to drink. Might want to start with the basics first when it comes to food and drink so I don’t end up poisoning you or something like that,” Kylo explained.

The Mer nodded in understanding and raised the small fruit up to his lips. Licking it in interest, Hux arched a brow at the strange fleshy taste. Then he watched Kylo pop one in his mouth and crunch on it like it was the best thing in the world and Hux decided to follow his example. Once he bit down on the tiny morsel, juicy flavor burst on his tongue and Hux moaned in pleasure.

Kylo nearly choked on his grape but then huffed out a soft chuckle at the look of rapture spreading over the Mer’s face. Apparently Hux liked grapes. Liked them a _lot_.

\-----------------------------------

Apparently Hux had a fruit fetish, and Kylo was ok with that. Though, he did seem to be a bit wired and that could have been just because of the natural sugars in fruit weren’t really something one could find in the ocean or a lake. But, the biggest kicker was when he drank cranberry juice. The lemonade had made him cough, but otherwise just made his sugar high a bit higher, but the cranberry juice was the absolute best thing.

Hux got _drunk_ on cranberry juice.

Kylo knew he shouldn’t find this so hilarious, but he couldn’t help it. Hux was currently singing off key songs in his Mer language and giggled randomly at nothing, stormy blue eyes unfocused. When Kylo prevented him from drinking more cranberry juice, Hux pouted and all out burst into tears. Which was really, really weird, considering Hux was a Mer, so apparently they shed nearly black tears. Then Kylo gave him some more grapes and that seemed to appease Hux and cause his mood to soar again.

Now, though their dinner was ready and when Hux tried the fish he wrinkled his nose a bit, but ate it without complaint. The asparagus he nearly gagged at the taste, but the corn he liked. Apparently green vegetables weren’t going to be something Hux liked. But, that was ok. He seemed to enjoy fruit and sweeter tasting vegetables. And of course he liked the fish even if it was cooked and not raw like he was used to.

Kylo gave him a few California rolls to try next, and Hux had practically devoured them, liking the rice and flavor of the tuna inside. Kylo was happy just eating his cooked food and fresh fruit. Once in a while he would sip a beer and watch Hux eat, feeling special that he was the one to introduce the Mer to such pleasures.

Hux then managed to snatch up the cranberry juice while Kylo wasn’t looking and had nearly downed the entire jug before his human could apprehend him. Hux let out a bark of laughter which fell into a fit of giggles when Kylo started tickling him mercilessly in order to get the juice away from him. “Oh my god, Hux, your head is going to feel like you bashed it into a coral reef tomorrow morning if you keep this up!”

“Coral reef? Those are _pretty_ ,” Hux giggled, allowing Kylo to take the bottle away from him. “Not as pretty as you though. My pretty human.” He reached up and patted Kylo’s cheek with a dopey smile.

Kylo flushed slightly and rolled his eyes. “Kriff, this is the last time I am bringing cranberry juice.”

“But, it’s delicious and makes me feel funny,” Hux whined, pouting a bit before he caught sight of a butterfly flying by. “Oh that is a pretty moth.”

“Butterfly. They are harmless, too, but different from moths. And it making you feel funny is precisely why I am not bringing the juice next time. I don’t want you to get addicted,” Kylo explained, now straddling the Mer. He drained the rest of the cranberry juice himself to keep Hux from drinking more. Hux pouted sorrowfully, but then narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Kylo found himself on his back with the Mer hovering over him, an impish smirk now playing over his lips. Kylo let go of the empty glass bottle and reached up to run his fingers through the Mer’s golden tresses. It was almost dusk now, but he could still see the Mer’s beautiful features.

“I guess I just will have to taste _you_ now that the juice is gone,” Hux commented very seriously before he leaned in to kiss Kylo.

So much for not getting sand in weird places, not that Kylo was in any position to protest. Plus, it’s not like he wasn’t willing to have his lover on top of him. He briefly wondered what it would feel like to have Hux’s cock up his ass, of having the Mer fucking him with that prehensile cock. Letting out a low moan, his cock twitching in interest at the thought, Kylo arched his hips slowly, enjoying Hux’s answering gasp.

Still, he wasn’t sure if the Mer would be willing to go that far tonight. Granted, Kylo was pretty dominate when it came to sex, but he definitely wasn’t minding the thought of having Hux dominate him for a bit. Perhaps not tonight, but in the near future, hopefully, if the Mer was ok with it.

Hux breathed in Kylo’s scent, and rolled his Mer hips, enjoying the friction it caused up against his lover’s. Feeling his cock come out of it’s sheath not a moment later, Hux swallowed Kylo’s desperate keening moan as the prehensile beast dipped into the human’s swimming trunks. After caressing his lover for a few minutes, enjoying Kylo’s gasps and moans, Hux released him and started trailing kisses down the human’s bare chest.

Being a fast learner, Hux found all of the small pleasure points Kylo had on his body and exploited them to his touch and wet tongue. Kylo was practically shaking with barely controlled desire by the time Hux nuzzled his stomach, lapping at his navel tantalizingly. Kylo ran trembling hands through the Mer’s hair, trying hard not to tug too hard on the soft tresses. When he couldn’t help but grip Hux’s hair due to a playful nip, the Mer moaned in pleasure.

Apparently Hux liked his hair being pulled. Good to know.

Pausing right above Kylo’s waistband of his shorts, Hux reached up and tweaked his human’s nipples, causing him to gasp and throw his head back in a frustrated grunt. Hux smirked, but relented, knowing that Kylo had been kind enough to relent on his own teasing a few days before. They could play more later. Right now, he wanted to devour Kylo’s cock. Tugging down Kylo’s shorts just far enough to bare the human’s thick cock and soft furry balls to his attention, Hux buried his face into the area to smell him.

Kylo felt like he was burning up inside and nearly fracturing with torturous pleasure. What Hux was doing to him shouldn’t affect him so much but it was. That, and there was something wild and primal, untamed about Hux that Kylo couldn’t get enough of. Nor did he want to.

When Hux finally, finally took Kylo into his mouth, the human nearly screamed at how good it felt. Perhaps he should have told Hux not to use his teeth, but then he felt white hot pleasure lick up his spine and all thoughts went out the window. Hux lapped at Kylo’s slit, teasing it lightly before licking down further to taste his human’s soft balls. He didn’t have to be human to know that Kylo was the most sensitive here. Hell, when he’d been human for that short amount of time, Hux hadn’t been able to explore his own balls. Perhaps later, once he turned human again he could, or at least have Kylo explore them. For now, this would just have to do. 

Ridging his tongue up against Kylo’s sack, he started stroking Kylo’s cock just the way he knew he liked it. And when Kylo was about to come undone, Hux devoured his human’s cock, not all the way to the root, but just enough for a mouthful. His sharper teeth was a bit of an issue, but somehow the danger of sharp teeth, and Hux’s determined tongue caused Kylo to come with a harsh and ragged cry.

Hux was a bit surprised, though he guessed he really shouldn’t have been. 

Kylo had been smelling like arousal ever since they’d met up a few hours earlier. Hux wasn’t sure if humans had heat cycles or not, but apparently Kylo was more aroused than normal. The taste of Kylo’s essence was bitter, and he choked in order to swallow it down. He wasn’t sure if he was going to ever get used to that taste, but after seeing the look of utter adoration and bliss plastered all over Kylo’s face, Hux figured he wouldn’t mind trying.

“You are so beautiful when you come, Kylo,” Hux rasped hoarsely, pulling up to kiss Kylo’s lips.

Kylo panted out a soft breath before he returned the kiss. “So are you.”

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Hux chided gently before he rolled over so Kylo could rest up against his chest. Kylo breathed in shallowly, recovering a bit more before Hux asked, “Was it good?”

Kylo let out a chuckle and nodded, “Yes, more than good.”

Hux beamed happily.

A few minutes later, Kylo had Hux writhing in pleasure and coming with a shout as he jacked him off in sure, quick strokes. 

\------------------------------------------------

After Kylo bathed the signs of his pleasure off of his body, he noted that Hux still hadn’t turned into a human yet. “Maybe it was me biting you. Do you want me to do that again?”

“Only if I can also bite you,” Hux stated softly, his sugar high almost nonexistent now. Apparently all it took was sex to get rid of his higher sugar levels. He seemed to have sobered completely now as well.

Still, Kylo was going to make sure to remember not to bring cranberry juice the next time they met. Though it had been pretty funny, seeing Hux intoxicated, he didn’t want to have the Mer get too addicted to it and end up being a cranberry-aholic. Kylo tugged the Mer to him and kissed him slowly before whispering, “Fine by me.”

“Good,” Hux stated primly before he pushed back his long hair and offered the same shoulder that Kylo had bitten before. 

Kylo trailed kisses down the area before he finally bit down, hard enough to bruise, but not enough to break the skin. Hux let out a soft keening curse, feeling his spent cock twitch into hardness again. Kriff, that felt way too good. When Hux returned the favor, sinking his teeth down into Kylo’s skin, his human moaned softly and the Mer could feel his cock rising to attention too. Apparently his human liked being bitten as well.

After waiting a few more minutes and nothing happening, Hux was about to suggest that maybe it was their cove that was magical. Perhaps that was why he couldn’t turn, but then to his surprise, white light covered his hips and below, shimmering until his fins receded and human legs took the place of his tail. Feeling a bit odd as his cock changed and he grew balls instead of feelers, Hux didn’t move for a few minutes until he was certain the change was complete and the light had faded.

Kylo had watched with awe and interest, finally murmuring, “I guess it’s the bite that does it.”

“I guess so,” Hux said, running his hands curiously over his now human legs. Soft hair was all over them, but not to the point where it was too much. His skin tingled with every touch and he felt his still hard cock twitch slightly. “Kriff, seems I need release again. How about you?”

Kylo swallowed and murmured, “I wouldn’t mind either. Just, maybe it might be good to enjoy ourselves at my motel room. Be better for privacy and less sand, you know.”

“Sand? What is your obsession with – oh,” Hux grimaced as he felt some grainy sand blow over his sensitive legs. “Yea, I see your point. Grainy.”

“Very.”

“Fine, let us continue elsewhere.”

“You won’t regret it, I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely Moony on tumblr and on discord (or @CallingForHeaven) of who I commissioned to do the art piece in this chapter. Thank you so much dear, it's so beautiful, I am still squealing with delight!!!! Link to their tumblr is here: [ Moony's Tumblr Artwork ](http://moonyspileoftrash.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you all like!

### Chapter 5: So Dark Outside Here

As the sun was fully set and clouds started rolling in, Hux and Kylo quickly packed up and left the beach, but not before the ginger pulled on some oversized borrowed swimming trunks. “It feels so weird, and chaffing,” Hux complained softly as he tried to keep the clothing from rubbing too much on his newly minted human genitals. “How do you put up with this, human? I fear that before we go much further I might get scarred for life!”

“The motel is just a block away, I promise. So I assure you your sensitive skin won’t get blistered. And you might not want to grab at your crotch like that. The area might be almost deserted but we still are probably going to pass some people on the way. It’s not really appropriate to do that sort of thing in public,” Kylo suggested, though he was doing his very best not to laugh. Hux did look pretty adorable, awkwardly waddling around on his new legs while tugging at his shorts. 

“You must have a set of coral enforced genitals, Ren,” Hux stated primly with a high blush on his cheeks. Still, he removed his hand from his crotch and reached over to help take up a duffel to help Kylo out. 

“Nah, just got used to it. Every once in a while things chaffe, but most of the time no. You are just sensitive. Once we get back to the room, you can strip all you want,” Kylo shrugged, making sure to return the grill at the beach store he’d rented it from. Hux waited idly and tried his best not to grope at himself. 

Kylo did start snickering when Hux wandered into the shop with sudden curious wonder. Careful not to touch anything, the curious Mer now turned human looked at everything with rapt interest. Beach towels, shells of various sizes, surf boards, and various brightly hued clothes were crammed into the tight space. Kylo figured it must look like one big treasure horde to Hux, for he doubted there was such a thing as shops deep in the belly of the lake or the ocean, though he could totally be wrong on that notion.

Hux still wobbled a little on his feet, but he was getting the hang of it, absently noting several people come into the store and out of it wearing strange things on their feet. Shoes. That’s what they were called. Kylo sometimes wore them, but always tended to take them off while at the beach or at the lake. Some people were barefoot like himself, so Hux didn’t feel stuck out like a sore thumb for the most part. He did get some odd looks about his hair, but otherwise humans paid him no mind.

After a young horde of humans came scampering screeching like tiny little minions with grabby hands, Hux instantly went in the other direction and promptly hid himself near a tall rack of clothes. Kylo found him there a minute later and arched a brow, “Something interesting about these particular tie dye shirts?”

Hux blushed and hissed sharply, “No! I am hiding from those tiny midget humans! They have no sense of personal space whatsoever, and they look like they are in a squad of piranhas just waiting to pounce on the right prey!”

Kylo let out a soft huff of laughter, but took pity on Hux and reached down to take his hand into his. He squeezed it comfortingly and said, “Yea, I don’t like them much either, but in order to have adults, they have to go through the whole childhood stage. Some never leave it, and others do fine. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Yes, please,” Hux stated, eyeing a few haggard looking tired parents being dragged along by their screaming kids. Turning his gaze back to Kylo, he followed his human outside, in one hand carrying the duffel, and his other hand still locked with his lover’s. 

“Merfolk have kids, right?” Kylo asked curiously, tugging Hux gently to the right so they could go down a few more shops to the motel.

Hux chewed on his lower lip and nodded, “Yes, we do. They seemed to be more well mannered than human children, if all human younglings are to be like in that land horde back there. In fact I quite like merlings.”

“Shop,” Kylo supplied. “We just went to a shop.”

“Shop,” Hux repeated, testing it out on his tongue. 

Once they got to the motel, Kylo let go of Hux’s hand to fish out his keys from a pack slung over his shoulder. Hux waited, absently shivering as the rising moon got blotted out by thick looking clouds. It felt like it was going to rain tonight. “The tempest is almost upon us. Will we be safe inside?” Storms normally made waves chaotic at the surface of the ocean and the lake and even unleashed torrents of rain and electricity. Though most Mers were smart to stay away from the surface when a storm came up, some weren’t so intelligent. Lightning could kill anyone in shallow waters, from all kinds of waterfolk. 

Hux wasn’t afraid of storms or their random times of unleashing ire, but he wasn’t fond of the idea of getting electrocuted, on land or in water. Kylo opened the door to the motel and turned to squint up at the oncoming storm. “Yea, we are due for some storms, but nothing severe. Nothing like a hurricane. We might get those here or back where I am from, but not often.”

“Hurricanes….” Hux thought in confusion before his attention was pulled to the interior of the motel room. It was spacious, but felt a bit too enclosed for Hux’s liking. There was a large cushion of some sort on peg legs near a table with chairs. Hux had never seen tables or chairs that hadn’t been corraled over. Even at the beach picnic tables and chairs were sand gritty and caked with dirt. Hux absently ran his fingers over the wood of the furniture, eyeing the lower ceiling and strange smooth black square thing perched on a wall. 

Kylo let him have at it, absently giving some names to things Hux never had seen before. When Hux sat down on the bed, he let out a soft happy sigh as he sunk into the soft mattress, golden red hair splayed around him in a big halo. “This is nice.”

Kylo finished patting the dirt and sand off of his duffels before reaching in to unpack them. He snorted and wryly grinned at Hux when the Mer trilled softly in contentment. It wasn’t long before Kylo was finished and able to join Hux on the bed. “I take it you like it?”

“Yes, it feels almost as soft as kelp or sea grass, but not nearly as slimy. However, I am starting to feel odd,” Hux mentioned, reaching down to rub his lower abdomen. “Like I feel pressure here and it doesn’t feel pleasant.”

“Probably just means you have to piss,” Kylo snorted, figuring teaching Hux how to urinate and take a dump like a human wasn’t as weird to him as it should be. 

Later, after Hux and Kylo went through a thoroughly awkward bathroom lesson, both were back on the bed, glad that it was over. Apparently Mers expelled waste in areas deep in the ocean where other predators wouldn’t be prone to attack. The current was thick there as well so it acted as sort of fertilizer for deep sea creatures. Kylo didn’t really want to think about the fact that the ocean or lake was just basically one big dumping ground for all sea creatures not just Mers, so he just let it slide. 

Hux had shucked his shorts and was now just lounging on the bed, looking over a book Kylo had at his bedside table. Staring at the strange wording, Hux almost didn’t notice Kylo’s hands on his legs until he finally murmured, “Your world is strange.” He peered over the lip of the book at gave Kylo a puzzled look.

Kylo was near the foot of the bed now, running his hands over Hux’s lightly furred legs. Eventually Kylo leaned down to place a few open mouthed kisses on them, finding every sensitive area to explore, feel, and taste. Hux was breathless by the time Kylo was kissing the inner parts of his thighs. With a low whine, Hux put aside the book, reaching down to grip at his human’s dark hair, arousal starting to take hold again. 

Hux felt his toes curl when Kylo finally reached the apex of his groin, lapping at his now leaking cock. When Kylo’s hands cupped his soft furry balls, Hux nearly arched his back off of the bed, the feeling so intense. “Kriff, Kylo, don’t stop, please….” He panted out, not being able to help himself. Toes curling at the pleasure coursing through his veins, it didn’t take long for Hux to come, and come hard into Kylo’s waiting cavernous mouth. 

Kylo buried his face into Hux’s soft patch of ginger hair at the base of his cock, enjoying the musky scent and taste of the needy Mer. Coaxing another orgasm out of his lover with his sinful lips and tongue, Kylo ran his fingers down to Hux’s virgin hole. 

Rain started falling outside in heavy sheets. Thunder and lightning split the sky, drowning out the sounds of Hux and Kylo as they pleasured themselves. Hux wasn’t ready to go all the way, but he did very much enjoy Kylo’s fingers rubbing inside of him, searching for some secret spot. 

White hot pleasure split over Hux as Kylo found his prostate, rubbing over it firmly. Hux let out a wailing cry as he came hard yet again, arching his whole body up off the bed this time, cheeks and body flush with pleasurable exertion. After Hux came down from another spectacular high, Kylo flipped him over.

Hux arched a brow and was about to ask what in the kriff his human was doing, when Kylo suddenly spread the ginger’s ass cheeks and started eating him out. Hux let out a ragged moan, noting that this felt odd but good. As time passed and Kylo’s tongue got more assertive and insistent in breaching his ass, chills of pleasure washed over Hux. Feeling overstimulated and hot all over, Hux reached down to rub at his cock in time to Kylo’s thrusts. 

Kylo rimmed Hux for all he was worth, plunging his tongue into the Mer’s wet heat until finally Hux gave out and screamed out his last apex. 

A few minutes later, Hux flipped Kylo over, still showing his inhuman Mer strength, and proceeded to return the favor. 

Kylo wasn’t sure where his brain was, or if his ass was going to be the same again once Hux was through with him, but he didn’t mind it so much. The two rested for a bit, absently listening to one another’s heart beat and the rain pounding outside. Occasional lightning split the sky and filtered in to illuminate the inside of their room. Thunder roared and shook the building.

But inside the motel, Hux felt safe and warm in the arms of his lover.

And Kylo felt the same way. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by like a whirlwind for both Kylo and Hux. Though both Hux and Kylo couldn’t meet up every day, they tried to do so at least two times that week. Each time Hux stayed with Kylo, he relished waking up human in his lover’s protective embrace, and Kylo felt the same way. However, Hux was starting to worry that his lover didn’t seem like he could change into a Mer. They tried it that first morning after Hux’s first overnight visit as a full human, and Kylo had just tread water with his human legs for a full hour before he had to get out onto the rocky ledge of their cove. 

It made no sense to Hux. Why was it that every time Kylo bit Hux, that he could shift into a human but it didn’t work the other way around? 

With an irritable huff, Hux swam over to visit with his brother Techie and his mate Matt. Both were currently scouting for discarded seashells near a massive coral reef not far from their city. Hux met them there, feeling a bit put out that he hadn’t been able to bring Kylo this time around. Techie seemed to notice Hux’s foul mood and offered him an empty conch shell. “What has you so blue around the gills, Armie?” Techie asked in merspeech, scowling a bit in concern.

Techie looked almost like he could be Hux’s twin, but both were years apart, and Techie had a sweet adorableness to his features that Hux had never had in his entire life. Where Hux had went through their harsh upbringings and come out strong and jilted, Techie hadn’t fared as well. However, at least Techie had a strong Mer mate to keep him feeling safe and happy. Matt was mole speckled and had the most ridiculous looking mop of blonde hair, but he wasn’t stupid and he loved Techie unconditionally. 

Where Techie was waifish and delicate looking a Mer, Matt was big and strong. His long orange and grey fin nearly dwarfed Techie’s blue and red orange. 

Hux scowled at the nickname but let it go. Instead he sighed and admitted, “My human hasn’t been able to turn yet.”

“Awww, I am sorry Armie. You did bite him in the water, right?” Techie asked, reaching over to take Matt’s hand into his. “That’s what I did with Mattie. He was so sick, I thought he’d die when I found him in the water nearby. He didn’t know who or what I was, and lashed out and caught my teeth in the process. That’s how he turned.”

“Techie, you never told me Matt was human before you met him!” Hux breathed, his shock nearly causing him to drop the conch shell.

Matt snorted a bit and shrugged, “It’s not like Mers like hearing that humans can turn into Mers and Mers can turn into humans. It was a given not to say anything, I guess but I left it up to Techie to decide whether or not to let you know about it. My life back then was horrid so I didn’t mind giving it up and starting anew with Techie.”

Suddenly things made all sorts of sense. Still there was just one thing odd, that Hux couldn’t put his finger on. Techie watched as his brother left in a flurry of motion, shaking his head a bit at Hux’s antics. “Well, I am glad I helped.”

“Let him be. We were just as bad about eachother back then.” Matt murmured, engulfing his mate into his arms with a small kiss on the cheek.

“Still are, big boy,” Techie stated, wrinkling his nose before going back to searching for shells.

Hux would be back. Techie was sure of it. He was also certain that this next time, Hux wouldn’t be alone.

\------------------------------------------------------

“So, you are telling me that if I am underwater, and you bite me, I’ll turn? Kind of like how you were dried out and above water and I bit you and you turned,” Kylo quested, scratching the back of his head, trying to puzzle this all together.

“Yes, that’s essentially it. It makes sense. Every time you bite me, I am out of the water and completely dry. If it’s to be reversed with you, then it would make sense for you to be submerged completely in water when I do the same to you.” Hux started tugging on Kylo’s shorts. They were at the cove again, and Hux was determined to get Kylo to try this. When Kylo huffed out a soft sigh, Hux narrowed his eyes, suddenly wondering if his human had just given up on trying to turn into Mer form. “Unless you don’t want to? If that’s the case, just try it this one last time for my sake and I won’t ever bring it up again. We can continue as we have these past few weeks, where I come spend time with you as a human.”

“That wouldn’t be fair to you. It’s fine, we will try it. But if it does work, I still will need to be back here in the morning,” Kylo advised, assisting Hux with getting himself out of his swimming trunks. 

Hux nearly drooled at the sight of Kylo’s bare body, but he mentally cleared his head and splashed into the water, anxious to try this. “I am sure it will work. My brother’s mate used to be human. Though he lives exclusively as a Mer, he still has the option to change if he wishes. So does Techie.”

“Hmmm, if this does work, maybe sometime I can meet this brother of yours and his mate,” Kylo said, hopping into the cool water. Though they were closing in on September with fall right around the corner, the lake and the ocean near by stayed at a similar temperature even during the winter. However, winter storms with hurricanes and fierce monsoons were something to be wary of. For right now, they just had random thunderstorms.

Kylo didn’t want to think about the fact that his time here might be drawing to a close soon. If he didn’t find something on Snoke soon, he’d have to return home. A home he hadn’t been back to in nearly two years. Not since he took up the hunt. He would hate to ask Hux to leave his home and come with him, regardless if the other side of the US had its beaches and ocean. 

They would have to come to that issue when the time came. And not a moment sooner. For now, Kylo was determined to enjoy his time with Hux.

The water was chilly as he got in, but Hux was there to catch him, wrapping his thin, but incredibly strong arms around him. The Mer’s vibrant tail curled a bit to caress Kylo’s human legs, but didn’t wrap around them just in case the human did actually turn into a Mer. Hux tried to calm his heart, but he couldn’t help but hope that this would work. He was aching to share his world with Kylo, since for the past month or so his human had shared so much with him in the world of the two legged folk. 

There were so many places Hux wanted to show Kylo, including his home in an underwater nook deep within the lake. He was also insanely curious to see what colors Kylo’s fin would be, and if they would be just as sensitive, but strong as his. Nuzzling his face into Kylo’s chest and shoulder, Hux breathed in the scent of his hot blooded human, before he pulled away with a small parting kiss. “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I can be, I guess,” Kylo nodded, before taking a deep breath and submerging.

\----------------------------------

While Kylo held his breath and opened his eyes to look in the dim, murky depths of the cove, he noted Hux was still securely holding him, keeping them both shallow, not far enough down to cause the human to panic, but not close enough to the surface to become an issue. Hux stared into his eyes for a few seconds before he leaned over and kissed the skin above Kylo’s right collar bone.

Hux struck lightning fast, and the pain filled with pleasure almost caused Kylo to lose his gulp of air. When nothing happened for a few seconds, Kylo panicked slightly. He fought the urge to return to the surface, knowing that the first few times he’d bitten Hux it had taken a few minutes for the Mer to change. Though their bodies were different, Kylo didn’t want to disappoint himself or Hux if he jumped the gun too soon. Hux scowled slightly and leaned in to latch his mouth on Kylo’s lips, teasing his mouth open.

With a ragged woosh, Kylo breathed in the small amount of air Hux still had in his lungs. Though he knew in the back of his mind he was just breathing in CO2 and therefore poisoning himself, his body still felt slightly relieved that it was taking in some air. They exchanged a few toxic breaths before light filtered around them and Kylo felt his body change.

Feeling more panicked now, he gripped his arms around Hux more tightly, trying to calm himself down. 

In another few precious seconds, the transformation was complete and Kylo let out his breath one last time. 

It should have felt weird breathing in water without thinking he would drown, but it didn’t. It felt almost natural, almost as if he’d been born in the water. Lake water sucked through newly formed gills at the base of each hip, his legs now together in one long tail. Hux swam around him appreciatively, having one hand still keeping the new Mer steady as he took his time looking. Kylo watched Hux for a long moment before he looked down at himself now transformed.

His tail was long and big, the fins much longer and betta like than Hux’s. Dark black blue scales ran from the base of his navel down the large tail, and the fins themselves were the deepest black tipped crimson he’d ever seen in his life. Feeling the water around him start to cause him to drift, Kylo looked over to Hux with unsure, but calm eyes.

He trusted Hux with this. And Hux noticed. They shared smiles and grins, before Hux reached over and clasped Kylo’s right wrist, wanting to show him his world. He’d show him everything, from swimming, to hunting, to even just enjoying the songs of the ocean, the color of the lake and corals out in the seas. He would show him his homeland, and his city, and his kin.

He’d show him his world.

And Kylo was excited to see it all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in seeing where I got the inspiration for Hux's tail, look here: 


End file.
